Killing Loneliness
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: Dante finds Nero in one of the most random places in late December. He's being hunted down and when they get in a fight Nero has no where to go but out. Vergil soon finds Dante and they fight over a spunky-half devil. VXN only once, DXN eventually. Yaoi
1. Soul on Fire

_**Devil May Cry **_

_**Yaoi Dante/Nero**_

_**Maybe OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the songs but if I did Nero and Dante would have sex in every Anime episode and Vergil would be screwing around with Luis or Leon from RE 4.**_

**Chapter 1-Soul on Fire**

Dante had no idea why he was out side. It was _freezing_ and he was sure his testicles had crawled up into his body. He had been walking for a solid hour, further than he usually went from Devil May Cry…but something was_ pulling_ him that way. It was nearly one am and there were hardly any buildings open; only a small 70's style restaurant on the corner before him still had its lights on. He shivered into the cold wind, nose pink with frost as his hands shoved deeper into the pockets of his leather pants. _'Maybe now's a good time to grab some coffee.'_ The thought crossed his mind as he scurried across the street and tugged the door of the diner open.

He planted himself at the end of the dim bar and waved to the waitress, signaling a black coffee. His hands folded on the table, rubbing together in an attempt to gain warmth…when something tickled his nose. He sniffed, eyebrow twitching with familiarity as he turned in a slow circle on the bar stool and quickly scanned the small restaurant. His eyes widened for a moment, locking onto a slight figure at the opposite end of the bar.

The man was slouched over, stirring something in a mug with a swizzle stick slowly, head held in his unoccupied hand. The one stirring the coffee was covered in a thick leather glove, faint glow emanating from it. "Nero?" The other man's head shot up in panic but as his eyes locked on to the red clad devil he let out a sigh of relief and surprise. "What you doin here kid?" He stood from the stool, taking his coffee from the waitress and sauntered over to the teen, taking a seat beside him.

Dante could see tired bags under the teen's eyes and a slight paleness to the already papery skin. "I'm not sure." He stared back at the cup of coffee on the table and lifted it to his lips, taking a thick gulp. "What are you doing here? I've never known you to be so far away from Devil May Cry with out the promise of money…or ass."

The elder smirked at that and wrapped his hands around the warm cup, staring languidly into the rich liquid. "Ya know…I'm not too sure either. I had this…urge to leave the shop." He nudged the kid with his elbow and smirked. "Guess it's a good thing I did." Nero nodded back slowly, letting his head sink against the fist of his human hand on the bar. "You alright kid? You don't look too good."

Nero shrugged in silent answer and let his eyes slide closed, Bringer resting in his lap as he slouched over. "Haven't gotten much sleep lately…" His mouth moved slowly and Dante watched his lips move.

The elder nudged Nero's arm and the teen's lids shot open. "Where you stayin?"

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably just chill at a motel or something." He let out a yawn and stretched, lifting the coffee to his mouth again.

"Why don't you come stay with me? It'll be cheaper than a motel out here."

The teen lifted a brow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, c'mon." He stood and gave Nero a pat on the shoulder and tossed some bills on the table as the teen shouldered his bag with a slow smile. They began walking back to the shop in silence, Dante watched as Nero shivered from the corner of his eye. The kid's clothes were thinner than his and he was freezing. "Why aren't you in Fortuna any more?" He asked suddenly and Nero cleared his throat awkwardly.

"They kicked me out."

"Who's they?" Dante tried to make it sound casual, but in reality he wanted to kick the bastard's ass for sending Nero out in the freezing December weather.

"The rest of the ex-order members and the church." He muttered, watching the ground as they walked. "It's no big deal, I kinda saw it coming."

The elder moved a few inches closer, watching Nero's face as they strode quickly down the icy street. "Why's that?"

Nero shrugged and stepped off the sidewalk. "Let's cross here, yeah?" He moved quickly away from Dante, head bent low away from the harsh winds as the elder jogged up beside him. He wanted to know, but decided it best not to push the kid before they even made it to the shop.

"Well…stay with me as long as you like." The elder said softly, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as Nero raised a brow at him; he was feeling oddly protective. It was quiet for the last 45 minutes, neither one speaking but a million thoughts ran through their heads. Dante watched Nero from the corner of his eye the entire time as the crease in the teen's brow became deeper with each passing minute. They neared the shop and Dante rolled his shoulders. "You brood too much kid."

Said teen glanced up and glared softly. "I do not."

"Then what do you call what you were just doing?"

"Thinking."

"Do you always think with a scowl?" Dante asked with a chuckle as he approached the door and turned the knob.

Nero shrugged and stared up at the familiar broken sign, tattered stairs and bare minimum of furniture. "Depends on what I'm thinking about."

Dante became curious again. "And what was it you were thinking about?"

"That time? You." He answered truthfully, earning wide eyes from his friend. "That's why I looked angry." He snickered and strode slowly into the dark kitchen, Dante following behind him and dropping his leather jacket to the coat rack.

"Prey tell, what was it you were thinking? You missed me didn't you?" He said with a grin, nudging Nero in the back as the teen yawned again and reached into the fridge.

"I think your ego is big enough already; don't flatter yourself."

Nero slumped against the counter, pulling the top off a beer with his teeth and spitting it into a corner. Dante grunted in approval and grabbed one for himself. "Why are you all the way out here? Fortuna is an entire ferry ride away…not to mention the three hour drive."

The teen seemed to glare hard at the floor, human hand gripping the beer bottle tightly. "I wanted as far away from that place as possible. This is where I got in a day."

"They kick you out today?"

Nero took a swig and shook his head. "Nope…yesterday. I stayed on the ferry last night." The elder scowled at that and Nero's eyes seemed to droop slightly, his body becoming heavy. He put the beer to his lips again and drank slowly, Dante watching as the condensation fell down his lips. The beer was drained and both bottles were tossed to the corner, Nero slouching further against the counter. "It's so cold outside…" He mumbled, eyes closing as he struggled to stay up right.

Dante darted forward and wrapped his arms around Nero before the boy completely collapsed to the floor. "Whoa kid, you needa get some sleep." It looked like he began to protest, but instead Nero sighed and let his head rest on the elder's shoulder with a nod. "Can you walk?" With some difficulty, Nero moved his heavy arm around Dante's shoulder and attempted to walk, his exhausted legs crumbling beneath him now that he was safe from…_them_. "Okay okay, c'mon." The elder's forearms slid under Nero's shoulders and knees, easily lifting him and striding slowly out of the kitchen. He took soft steps up the creaky stairs and nudged the door of the second bedroom open. "Why haven't you slept if you stayed on the ferry?" He asked, only barely expecting an answer as he laid the teen on the duvet and pulled his boots off.

"Mm…had to watch my back…" Was the soft reply and Dante stared curiously at Nero's slackened face. He was slightly coherent and his chest rose and fell with even breath.

Dante pulled the boy's trench off along with the red hoodie and tossed the glove to the floor. He tucked the blanket around the sleeping form, and with a smirk, kissed his temple. "Night kid." The door shut quietly behind him and the slayer sighed, kicking his leathers off as his hand snaked down his abs and tightly gripped his confusing new erection.

***

Nero sighed, rolling over in the soft bed to no one beside him. For some weird reason, he expected Dante to be there next to him. The teen's eyebrows came together at the thought and he shrugged it off, pushing the blankets away as he sat up. His jeans and wife beater were still on; the rest of his clothing littered the floor. Bright sun light poured through the window pane and he squinted, rubbing a hand over his face and standing from the bed.

He heard nothing moving as he stood in the hall and wondered if the elder was even up yet. "Dante?" Nero jogged down the stairs and scanned the immediate area. The red coat still hung on the rack, Rebellion sticking out of the wall, Ebony and Ivory sitting quietly on the large oak desk. "Dante?" He moved to the kitchen but the smell of coffee didn't penetrate his nose. _'Don't tell me he's still sleeping.' _The teen made his way back up stairs and listened against the elder's door, pressing his ear to the wood. His knuckles rapped lightly on the stained wood; but no sound was made from the other side. Nero pushed the door open and he peeked in, staring at Dante with a smirk on his peach lips.

The slayer lay on his back, blanket strewn to the floor from his fitful sleep. One hand fisted in his silvery hair as the other lay flat on his stomach where a trail of snow-drift hair led to his manhood. Nero took a deep breath, staring at the red boxers and wishing they had disappeared. _'I should let him sleep…' _He took one deep breath, firmly deciding that one way or another he would tame the famous white haired slayer, then excited the room to make coffee.

***

Dante heard the teen move around in the next room, calling his name downstairs before moving back up. His door began to open but Dante didn't move, leaving his eyes closed and hoping for another five minutes. "Dante?" He felt a pair of eyes scrutinizing him for a few minutes then heard a deep breath taken before the boy excited the room and closed the door._ 'The fuck was that about?' _He wondered with a yawn and a stretch. The white haired man sat up, rubbing at his abs as he slid from the bed and made his way down stairs.

Coffee wafted to his nose and he smiled. _'I could get used to this.'_ "Mornin, how'd you sleep?" He asked, pushing into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee. Nero sat at the table, flipping through a book he found on one of Dante's shelves.

"Good thanks. You?" Dante's back was to the teen but he could feel those eyes on him again, boring into his back and glazing over his skin.

Shivering, he turned around to find Nero's gaze sweeping over bare skin. "Strange dreams." He took a sip of coffee, Nero's eyes finally finding his face after what seemed like an eternity. Dante felt self-conscious for once and he didn't like it. "You were there."

Nero smirked, looking much better than the night before. "Yeah? What was I doing?"

The elder grinned at him mischievously and downed his cup, striding out of the room. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know..." Dante purposefully swayed his hips, feeling Nero's eyes on him again until the door closed. _'He's checking me out…little perv._' Not that Dante wasn't used to it, it was just he didn't expect that from _Nero_. The phone rang and Dante walked casually to the desk, slamming his fist on the dark oak and snatching the phone from the air with his other hand. "Devil May Cry." Nero followed him into reception and lounged against the edge of the desk, arms crossed in front of him. "Ma'm, we don't do that here…no, we deal with demons." He slammed the phone into its cradle and rolled his icy cerulean. "Bitch wanted delivery service for Avon. Maybe you can bring her your make up case."

Nero glared at him, slapping the back of the elder's head. "Don't forget your dentures at lunch."

"Hey! No need for violence." He turned on Nero quickly, jamming the youth up against the wall with his forearm under the teen's chin. Nero scrabbled using his free human hand to tug at the arm pinning him to the wall. "Calm down kid." This made the teen growl in frustration and knee Dante in the groin. The elder gasped and doubled over in pain as his accomplice punched him in the face, shoving the broad shoulders back until he stumbled to the floor.

Nero knelt on his biceps, pinning the elder to the floor as he panted. Snow-drift hair fell in front of his cerulean eyes whilst his cheeks flushed pink. "I _am _calm." He snapped back, causing Dante to snicker beneath him. Suddenly, the force on his shoulders let up as Nero's hands moved away and he stared off into the distance for a moment. "What day is it?"

This caused the elder to chuckle louder at the completely random question. "How the hell should I know?" Nero stood and blood rushed back through Dante's arms, where the boy's knees had otherwise cut it off. The slayer felt a sudden loss of warmth and frowned as he sat up to watch Nero lean over the desk, pulling his cell phone from the drawer. "Well?"

The teen raised a brow and scratched the back of his head, sliding his LG Rumor closed. "December 22th…" A saddened look seemed to close in on his azure hues and Dante frowned a bit more, the teen carelessly tossing his phone back to the desk and running a hand over his face.

"What's wrong kid?"

He snapped out of the sad set in his eyes and looked up at the elder devil who had stood. "Nothing…what do you do for Christmas?"

Dante shrugged and sat back in the green leather chair behind his desk, kicking his feet up. "Nothin, usually it's just me here an I don't feel like it would matter much to decorate if there's no one to appreciate it." He said with half a depressed chuckle as he realized the lonliness of one night stands. _'Get ahold of your self; you just haven't been laid in a while.'_ Yes, that's what he told him self and frantically struggled to believe it. "We could if you wanted." He offered, earning a surprised and hopeful smile from the younger hunter.

"Yeah? Like, a tree and shit?"

He chuckled. "Sure kid."

"Don't call me kid…I'm nearly twenty." He snapped back, though a twinkle in his eyes told Dante he was excited about the decorations.

"Yeah yeah, what ever you say kid." He strode up the stairs, fully intent on getting dressed when Nero's voice caught him.

"Where you going? I thought we were getting a tree…" Dante turned to stare at the pouting teen and he smiled inwardly. _'God he's cute when he-NO! No Dante, he's not cute. You needa get some ass at Love Planet. That's your problem…'_

"Getting dressed kid. What, want me to walk around the town half naked?"

He had expected the teen to blush or rub at his nose; instead, the youth smirked and leant against the desk. "Well, it would certainly take the stares away from my arm."

"Hn…" Was the only thing he cold think of and Dante turned with an odd expression on his face, walking back to his room.

Nero was ready and tucking his beaten wallet into his back pocket, pulling the black glove over his arm as Dante came down the stairs. "Took long enough, forget what you were up there for?" The teen asked with a snicker as Dante chucked a shoe at his head.

"Shut it punk; I could leave your ass on the street, ya dig?" With a roll of his eyes Nero followed Dante from the shop and climbed into a '68 rusted red Chevy he wasn't sure where had come from. The further they got from the shop the more Dante notice the kid get tense. When they had reached just past the diner Nero cleared his throat and pulled the hood from his red zip up jacket over his head, hiding flushed cheeks. Dante stopped the car in front of a chain link fence, one guard standing at the entrance of the tree farm. They strode through, the guard nodding and pointing them in the direction of a wooden hut with one window and a single door. "What's with the hood, kid?"

"Nothin…just cold." He lied with a slightly shaken voice that Dante caught but didn't comment on…yet.

They grabbed a hack saw from the man in the hut and set out to find the perfect tree. After about half an hour of peeking at Nero with curious glances and feeling eyes graze over him, he stopped. "What about this one?"

Nero snorted. "That one? C'mon Dante, the thingies are all dry and falling off."

The elder smirked. "The _thingies_?"

"You know," He flushed a bit and waved his hand around the tree. "The needles."

"Fine then kid, _you_ pick one." The teen glowered at him a moment from beneath the hood but walked up and down the aisles of trees, cold ground crunching beneath his boots.

"This one." The elder hunter stopped in his tracks and turned to the tree Nero was standing in front of; the cocksure tone of his voice was surprising. The tree was atleast nine feet tall…and _broad_. The needles were a healthy looking forest green and Dante smirked. "Give me the saw, I'll take it down." He passed the hack saw over and watched as Nero quickly hacked it down and threw it, with some difficulty, over his shoulder. The wide branches poked in his face but he ignored it and followed Dante back to the hut.

After paying and attaching the tree to the back of the pick up they paused once more at the tiny hut to retreive two styrofoam cups of hot cider. Dante sipped at his cup, wishing there was some kind of liquor in it, and stared at Nero over the lip of the cup. The teen was staring into his cider, hood still up as tiny white flakes pattered against his form. "What the…" Dante looked up at the grey/white clouds as snow began to fall over them. The elder smirked as Nero finally pushed his hood back and sighed deeply, steam flowing from his mouth. "Snow…it hasn't snowed here for five years." He watched as the white flakes meshed with Nero's platinum locks…he looked beautiful and Dante chastized himself for thinking that way.

**First Chapter of ****Killing Loneliness****, what do you think? This story will get very weird before it gets to the actual Dante/Nero-ness. But please, if you stick with me I promise you won't be disapointed. **


	2. Wicked Game

"_**What the…" Dante looked up at the grey/white clouds as snow began to fall over them. The elder smirked as Nero finally pushed his hood back and sighed deeply, steam flowing from his mouth. "Snow…it hasn't snowed here for five years." He watched as the white flakes meshed with Nero's platinum locks…he looked beautiful and Dante chastized himself for thinking that way.**_

Chapter 2-Wicked Game

"I love fresh snow." Nero was staring out the window, eyes glazed over as if he were talking to himself. Dante listened intently and stayed quiet. "It's so…_pure_." Dante saw the teen smirk sarcastically now that the hood was down. "Snow is the reason I hate my hair, you know."

At that, the elder hunter had to furrow his brow. "What?"

Nero's eyes snapped to him for a brief moment before going back to the window. "When I was younger I used to think that my hair reminded me of the snow because it's so pale…but when I got older and realized what I was," He flexed his Devil Bringer that was concealed in a black leather glove. "I just thought it was ironic. Two things to look so much alike and be so different." His smirk turned to a sneer as he glared out at the window. "I'm anything but pure."

The vehemence in the teen's voice made Dante swallow thickly and glance at him nervously. The next three days would be hell if the punk was cranky. In awkward silence on Dante's part, they made it back to the shop and set the tree up out back to dry off before bringing it in. Nero dropped his jacket to the coat rack and let his glove fall to the desk as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Beer?" He called over his shoulder as Dante stared out the front window and fogged it up with his breath.

"Sure." With a mind of its own, his hand smoothed up the glass and drew a heart with his finger in the fog. In it he outlined an "N" and a "D", sighing softly as the heel of his palm erased it.

***

Dante woke up with a pounding headache, his lower half hanging off the couch. "Ung…" He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face as sunlight poured in through the open windows. It was much too bright outside to just be sunlight, but he didn't feel well enough to get up and check it out.

"Oh, you're up." His eyes scooted slowly around the room until they reached his desk, in which Nero lounged at. His feet were kicked up on the solid oak as he smirked and munched on cold pizza. Dante shivered at how much the punk reminded him of himself.

"God…what the fuck happened last night? My head's killing me." With reluctance, Dante pushed himself from the couch and onto his hands and knees on the floor. His stomach curled in on itself and he vomitted on the floor; Nero clucked his tongue and scrunched his face up. Dante's eyes met his as he stood and pulled off his shirt, wiping his mouth off. "But now my stomach is better."

Nero smirked at him and bit off another piece of pepperoni. "You got plastered, then high, then ate everything in the kitchen."

An eyebrow was raised. "I got high? On what?"

"Pot." Dante pointed a finger at the teen, silently asking if it belonged to him. Nero grinned and nodded. "You seemed to like it, I'll have to get some more from Pee Wee."

"Pee Wee?"

"My dealer."

"Oh…why aren't you fucked up?"

The youth snickered. "Because I know how to handle myself. You got fucking smashed then smoked a bowl by yourself and ate until you puked…more than once I might add." He smirked as the elder wobbled and clutched at his head, groaning softly. Nero sighed, letting his feet drop heavily to the floor as he stood and draped Dante's arm around his shoulder. "C'mon old man, you need a shower." He helped Dante up the stairs, guiding the elder since his eyes were closed against the blinding light.

"God…why is it so fucking bright?" He demanded, somewhat angry that the light dare bother him.

"It snowed pretty heavy last night. We have at least a foot." A groan from the elder hunter as they managed up the stairs and he shoved open the bathroom door.

Nero's hand reached for the light switch but Dante slapped it away and shook his head. "No light." He muttered, leaning heavily against the counter as Nero smirked and turned the shower on. He turned to leave but a hand grasped his bicep. "Hey, help me out here." The elder grunted, fumbling with his tight black undershirt. Nero held his breath, sliding the shirt slowly up the thick frame and dropping it to the ground as Dante's hands fought with the button fly of his jeans. Again, the teen sighed and pushed his hands a side. "Nero, if any one asks-"

"This never happened." He finished with a sad smirk, popping the fly open with a flick of his thumb and turning to the door.

"Wait!" The urgent note made him spin on heel and Dante cringed at the sound of his own loud voice. "Fuck I'm loud…" He muttered, trying to hold himself up. "Just…pull these off and help me into the shower." He said softly, ashamed that he needed help. But he would be in a deeper hole of self pity if he tried by himself and ended up breaking his bathroom because he couldn't swallow his pride and ask for help.

Nero swallowed thickly, tugging the elder's jeans and boxers down his legs and letting them pool to the floor. "C'mon." He stated gently, sliding an arm under neath Dante's and walking him to the shower.

The elder stepped in, hissing as the scorching water touched his skin. "Th-thanks kid." He stuttered, leaning against the wall.

Nero nodded and rushed from the room, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him and leaning heavily against it. He didn't need this…this…temptation. But Dante seemed to be giving him some signals…right? He wasn't crazy, the elder had been flirting with him since they met in Fortuna. And giving him Yamato was insane. Dante knew he would be able to find Nero by giving him his brother's sword, so that meant he wanted to be around right? Nero figured he would find out. The worst Dante could do is shoot him…right?

***

After a few hours, many cups of coffee and a hot shower the older slayer was sitting on the couch watching some mindless movie about a rogue cop. The tree was now up with lots of stringed lights dancing aound it. Two presents sat underneath the pine…both from Nero to Dante. He felt like an ass but what would a kid like him want? A glove? He laughed as the front door opened and Nero stepped in, holding a hot pizza box and stamping snow off his boots. "It's fucking freeaing outside. I think my dick broke off about a mile back." He shivered and tossed his coat to the rack, taking up residence at Dante's desk with his feet kicked up on the hard oak.

"Bring that over here." Dante was eyeing the hot box but didn't want to move if he didn't have to .

Nero snorted. "No way."

With a grumble the elder pushed off the couch and sauntered over to the desk, reaching for a slice. His hand was slapped away and the box was pushed to the other side of the desk. "Hey, what gives kid?"

Nero swallowed the thick mass in his mouth and set his half eaten slice down. "You didn't want to come, so you don't get any." He smirked at the glare elicited from Dante.

'_That's it, I'm gonna kill him._' He tackled Nero to the floor, chair cracking beneath the weight as they skidded across the hard wood. Nero was quick though, and pinned Dante to the floor with his knees much like their previous fight. Hands trapped above his head by the kid's Bringer and being so close Dante could smell the pizza on hot breath. Nero scrutinized him closely and Dante squirmed.

His eyes roamed over his captive, the full parted lips, icy blue eyes and chiseled features. Dante's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and Nero convinced himself he had an obsession with the elder's neck. The teen dropped his torso, hands on either side of Dante's head as he scrutinized the elder carefully. Dante felt the light eyes boring into his soul and feeling so vulnerable made him uncomfortable.

With out knowing it, Nero had stirred something deep in side his toughed heart that he hadn't felt since…_Vergil_. After he thought he had killed his brother at Mallet Island some time ago, the crazy prick had shown up again with a scar down the right side of his face and a new attitude. Dante was somewhat unwilling to trust him and Vergil promised he would be back soon to prove he had changed. That had been three months ago, and so far nothing. But it wasn't all bad since no crazy hell gates had popped up and he hadn't had to fight at the top of a fucking tower were an insane jester hung out.

Dante didn't like the strange feelings Nero inspired and though he felt oddly protective, he kept Nero at arms length emotionally. "Dante…" The teen sighed his name and their eyes locked, Dante breathing heavily in panic as the youth's mouth descended over his. He couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't! Nero would turn out just like his brother and Dante knew that relationships were what killed people…Vergil was proof of that though and as far as he knew that sociopath of a twin was still strutting around.

The lips were smooth and full of emotion; Dante panicked and flipped them over, quickly scuttling off Nero and letting out a nervous laugh. "Nice try kid, but I don't swing that way." He wiped his mouth, licking at the teen's taste on his lower lip and slowly savouring it though he would never tell Nero that.

"What?" The teen slowly stood, chest heaving as confusion formed in his head. Had he misread the signs Dante was sending?

"I'm not gay, kid and I don't want you." And though he knew it was a lie…Dante couldn't bring himself that close to Nero. Everything he loved either turned evil, died, or ran from him in one way or another. Dant was scared to love someone.

"So…so all this time you were just fucking with my mind? All those visits where you flirted shamelessly with me…you were lying?" Though the boy's voice was monotone and calm Dante could see hot anger building quickly behind those icy orbs.

He scratched at the back of his neck, wondering how he could save this. "Uh, not lying per say-"

"Fuck you Dante!" He screamed, sudden ferocity exploding from his chest as Nero turned on heel and dashed up the stairs into his room. From down stairs said elder could hear the scramble and shutter of things being slammed about…then Nero reappeared sloshing quickly down the stairs, bag in hand.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded, grabbing Nero's arm firmly.

"Get your goddamn hands off me." He grit out, glaring directly in to Dante's eyes.

His fist curled tighter around the slim bicep, trying to save any part of their weird friendship he could. "You have no where to go Nero."

"I don't fucking care! You're a selfish son-of-a-bitch Dante and I'd rather get raped by a goddamn demon then stay with you any longer. You bastard…fucking with my head when you knew exactly what you were doing." His chest heaved angrily and his face flushed.

Dante glared at him, as if a hot knife had dug into his heart with those words. He knew the kid had a temper, but he didn't think all his flirting or teasing had really riled the punk. And his rejection…it couldn't be _that_ bad could it? Unless… "Get out. Get the _fuck_ out."He dragged the teen towards the door and Nero yanked his arm away and grabbed the rest of his belongings, settling Red Queen and Blue Rose.

"Don't worry, I'm fucking gone." He pushed past the door and began to run down the street, as far away from Dante as his long legs could carry him.

The elder on the other hand couldn't move for what seemed like an eternity. His legs wavered below him as hot tears mixed down his cheeks. He hadn't really wanted Nero gone, and he hadn't wanted to reject the teen's advances but…it was for the best, wasn't it? His life shouldn't have negative effects on other people and if Nero had stayed that would be exactly what happened. Even now, after knowing him for just a few years as flirting friends…Nero hated him and had run away just because of a few words. Again, the one person he cared about had chosen a dark lonely place instead of being near him.

Dante didn't remember when the door had closed or when his back met said door. But before the sun had set he sank to the floor, face buried in his calloused hands as he wept uncontrollably. In the back of the hunter's mind he knew it was an ironic situation. He didn't let Nero in for fear of being vulnerable, but now he sobbed loudly by himself in the slowly darkening shop of Devil May Cry.

**Chapter 2 of Killing Loneliness. I know it's enevitable that Nero would get riled up and leave but who expected Dante's reaction, hm? Next chappy is already done just gimme some reviews and I'll post. : ) **

**-Prod Z 3**


	3. Salt In Our Wounds

SirenaLoreley-yes there will be V/N but it only happens once and that is **to** show how kinky I think Nero can get…it also shows how much he loves thing will work out with D/N in the end and Vergil will have no part in their little relationship. : )

It's not in this chapter and I'll warn you when it comes up. K?

_**Dante didn't remember when the door had closed or when his back met said door. But before the sun had set he sank to the floor, face buried in his calloused hands as he wept uncontrollably. In the back of the hunter's mind he knew it was an ironic situation. He didn't let Nero in for fear of being vulnerable, but now he sobbed loudly by himself in the slowly darkening shop of Devil May Cry.**_

**Chapter 3-Salt in Our Wounds**

_**Four months later…**_

Dante sat at his desk that afternoon just like every other afternoon from the past four months. He hadn't taken a job since Nero left and if he were to eat Trish usually had to force him. He refused to do anything on his own…which was why he smelt of dried grime and sorrow. The elder slayer had a thick white beard now and his clothes were crusted in god only knew what.

In the beginning weeks, Trish had helped him search for the boy but all their worked proved fruitless. No sign or talk of a half-demon had balked around town…and after the first two months Dante had given up on everything. Trish had to take down the Christmas tree and stored all the presents in the spare bedroom…Dante didn't go in there any more.

He stayed in the chair all day, sleeping and only moving to take a leak. Trish noticed his usually fun and sarcastic demeanor had turned quiet and indifferent. The new Dante scared her and though the white haired devil had given up, she continued searching for Nero. Because maybe, just _maybe_…she could get him to come back and fix the broken old man.

The door swung open and said blond swaggered in, brushing hair from her eyes and sighing at the sight of her friend. "I brought your mail." She dropped a pile on to his unusually cluttered desk; in the exact spot where his booted feet should have been resting. They weren't there…hadn't been for four months. "A lot of people are pissed off Dante…the shop is going to be foreclosed on if you don't take a job soon. I can't do them all my self and Lady is still in Europe." She hesitated, holding a six by four inch piece of tag board, elegant script scrawled across the back. "There's a postcard for you…" Dante's eyes sparkled with something as his eyes slowly grazed up to hers in a silent question. _'Who?'_ "It's from Vergil."

The slayer's eyes widened at the name and his heart beat picked up a few notches. It had been seven months since he had seen his twin and he wanted that cold comfort he knew Vergil would offer. "Wh-what does it say?" His voice cracked in hope.

"According to this he's coming by for an indefinite visit…he'll be here tomorrow." Dante's lips trembled in a not so firm line and his eyes shimmered. He needed his brother…Vergil was the only one to provide any kind of real support since Nero had left, though he appreciated Trish's attempts.

Dante stood from the chair numbly as Nero overtook his thoughts again…but he pushed the boy from his head and focused. "I need to shower…" He mumbled, stripping from his clothing on the way up stairs as Trish sighed and shook her head. If Dante wasn't going to clean the mess from down stairs she might as well…Vergil had seemed different last time he visited and she hoped they could be friends now.

***

The next morning Dante strode downstairs with a small bounce in his step from the thought of seeing his brother. Seven months ago he was less than excited, but his twin seemed to have behaved and that both baffled and excited the younger twin. "Wow Trish…" He murmured at the blond who lounged on his couch, magazine in one hand and coffee in the other.

She looked up and smirked as he gazed around the incredibly clean room. She had even polished the old oak desk and filed all of his papers. "Now we just have to get you out on a job." He nodded with a soft grunt and sat back in his chair. "Wow, fresh clothes I see. Vergil seems to have snapped you out of that daze and he isn't even here yet." She took a sip of the hot liquid and Dante grit his teeth, trying desperately to not think of Nero.

"Where's that postcard he sent? I didn't have a chance to read it yesterday." _'What with all my moping…'_ Trish pointed to the right drawer of his desk and Dante tugged it open, finding the tag board piece resting atop the other papers. He smiled slightly as his fingers ghosted over the front, a glossy picture of a sunset somewhere in deep Olympia. Dante flipped it over and carefully read the back, eyes growing wide and frantic. "Trish, you never told me he's bringing someone with him."

Her wide eyes slowly moved up to his and she placed an innocent look on her face. "Oh, I didn't? Strange…" She went back to the magazine and held her breath. The anxiety in the air was palpable and she wished she weren't there. When the slayer's breathing picked up to hyperventilating she stood from the couch with a deep sigh and made her way to him. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Vergil's your brother; he won't let someone come between you guys. After all, he wouldn't come here if he was going to spend all his time with some floozy." Her palm rubbed soothing circles in his back and Trish prayed to what ever god that was listening, Vergil could fix Dante and make him the way he was four and a half months ago.

At that moment, two slow knocks sounded on the door and Dante tensed as Trish retreated to the couch again, burying her nose in the magazine. "Dante?" The door pushed open and his twin strode in; a smile was on his lips and it was hard for the younger twin to remember the last time Vergil had smiled. Though his hair was still swept back bangs fell onto his forehead in a slightly unkept manner. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes and the long blue jacket he wore was unbuttoned…very unlike him. Dante stood and his brother's head turned towards the door he was only halfway through, his right hand disappeared, pulling someone in after him with a light laugh. "It's good to see you brother." He stated simply, smile faltering slightly when he saw how tense his younger brother was. "I trust you remember my…boyfriend." He said with a grin as the young, hot-tempered half devil followed him in.

Dante took a sharp gasp as Nero stared him in the eye, a pink blush tinting his cheeks. "You sound so gay when you say it like that, Verg."

'_Verg?! Since when does that brat have the balls to call my brother Verg?!'_

The elder twin smirked and pulled Nero tightly to his chest, ghosting fingers over the youth's cheek. "I believe we've been over this, love." The teen blushed again, glancing at the floor as he smiled softly.

"Nero?" Dante was so confused…and _angry_. He didn't want Nero to be happy with someone else though four months ago he himself had rejected the boy's attempts at intimacy.

The youth turned to him and Vergil dropped his arms, merely interlacing his fingers with that on Nero's human hand. His Bringer was no longer sheathed or covered, and glowed brilliantly in the morning light. "Hi Dante."

"_Hi_? You run out of here and four months later you come back to say _hi_? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" All his feelings from the last four months that he bottled up inside wanted to be let out; and they wanted to be let out at Nero.

"_You_ threw me out and rejected _me_ Dante…don't blame your regrets on me." His voice was bubbling slightly and it appeared Nero's feisty temper that attracted him to the elder in the first place hadn't changed.

Vergil stepped between them, brushing a calming thumb over Nero's bottom lip before facing his brother. "Please Dante, I'm--_we're_ here for a pleasant visit. Don't make this difficult." Ignoring the teen standing near the door, the younger twin moved around the desk and slowly embraced his brother. Their arms locked around each other in a new hug…Dante had never felt such open agreement flowing between them. But, he was still determined to talk to Nero.

They pulled apart and Dante suddenly realized he was hungry, stomach growling loudly and for the first time in months, he smirked. "You hungry Vergy?"

The elder twin smiled back and patted Dante's back. "What say we go to dinner? Trish would you care to-"

"No, she and Nero can stay here." Dante stated, knowing that Trish understood but hoping that Nero felt his angry rejection.

Vergil's eyebrows met in curiosity. "But Dante-"

"It's fine Vergil." Nero stepped up and slowly wrapped his arms around the elder twin's shoulder, brushing their lips together. "I'll be here when you get back. I can set up our room?"

His lover smirked, his own hands grasping at the boy's waist. "Don't forget the…special bag in the trunk." Vergil winked and kissed Nero slowly, tongue brushed teasingly along the teen's lower lip before he pulled away.

What with their likeness, Dante couldn't help but think that could have been him. If he hadn't rejected the boy four months ago…they could be happy like that. Vergil had bigger balls than he did, risking everything for one person. "Have fun." Nero picked up two of their bags and began towards the stairs, all eyes on his retreating back.

"I'll be back soon…I love you Nero." Vergil said evenly, hope tingling in his eyes. Nero merely glanced over his shoulder with a bright red blush and continued up the stairs. The elder twin sighed as Nero disappeared on the second floor and turned to Dante. "Nearly four months and he has yet to say it back."

With a perverse fascination, Dante smirked at that. "Why not?" He gathered his jacket and followed Vergil out the door.

"Honestly brother, I think he is in love with someone else."

Dante's eyebrow rose at that. "Then why do you stay with him?"

"Because I _do_ love him. If I am merely filler until he finds true happiness I can live with that…though it would elate me greatly if I heard him murmur those words."

The younger twin grunted and picked up the pace, wondering who exactly Nero was in love with. _'Could it be-'_

"Dante," Vergil sighed and glanced at his brother as they walked, aviators resting on the bridge of his nose. "Nero told me what happened…that's why we're together now." He said quietly and the younger twin's brow furrowed.

"Why, to get back at me?"

Vergil took an odd look at him as they approached _Fazoli's_. "Why would he try to get back at you Dante? You told him you weren't gay and didn't want him." He stated it matter-of-factly and Dante cringed, remembering the way the kid had stormed out of his house…how he had thrown the kid out of his house. "I expect you will tell him the truth sooner or later." Vergil stated, holding the door open for Dante and following inside. They ordered a pizza then grabbed a booth in the back, Vergil finally removing his glasses to reveal the jagged scar over his right eyes. Said eye was now solid black with an odd blue pupil.

"What truth?" He grumbled, picking up a piece of pizza and nibbling on it.

Two fingers lifted his chin and Vergil stared directly into his eyes. "The truth that you didn't tell him four months ago." He dropped his brother's face and went about cutting a small triangle of pizza off.

The younger twin grunted. He didn't want to talk about it; the pain still stabbed angrily at his heart like a hot knife through butter. "So…how did you guys meet up?" His interest in the beginning was perk…but he didn't want to know about their actual relationship.

Vergil wiped his lips and sat back, arms over the head rest of his seat. "I was on my way to your shop about an hour away from here. I stopped for coffee at a tiny diner and Nero was sitting at one end of the bar. At first he was surprised to see me but at no point did he call me Dante by accident…" Vergil smirked and stared out the window. He seemed so _different _to Dante now. "The boy told me he had been on the street for about four days and he was in desperate need of real food since he had no money." Dante bit his lip, stifling the tremble that threatened to tear it off. "I brought him back to a hotel room, got him a shower and some food-"

"And you guys just stayed there for four fucking months?!" He spat, thoroughly angered as he threw the pizza back to the plate. "I was looking everywhere for that kid Vergil! I was fucking worried sick…" His mind only processed what he said after his lips had moved the words out.

Vergil clacked his tongue and the corner of his mouth turned to an ironic smirk. "And that's the truth you have to tell him." Those fingers lifted his chin again and Dante glared whole heartedly at his brother. "You care about Nero…tell him that."

"I can't do that Vergil. I fucking rejected him and now he's with you."

The elder twin raised an eyebrow, dropping his brother's face from his hand. "I said to tell him you care about him; not tell him you love him." He snapped, cutting through his pizza angrily.

"I thought you said you didn't mind if you were only filler until he found true happiness."

Vergil glared, setting his cutlery down. "I would resent you if he chose you over me, especially after you already rejected him."

The younger twin huffed, shoving a wad of pizza in his mouth and throwing a few bills on the table. "Fuck you Vergil." He stood and sauntered quickly outside, his brother stayed at the table and continued to eat long after Dante was gone.

**So this chapter is about a page and a half shorter than the rest but it seemed like a good place to cut things off until next time. I will post a warning for the next chapter at the beginning so if you don't read the crap I put up before the chapter starts, then please do it just this once. It will be the only V/N action but I have a reason for it. As always, read and review. **

**-Prod Z 3**


	4. Bleed Well

Okay, here's my warning. This contains some hard core, BDSM between Vergil and Nero. This is the ONLY time it will happen in this story so please don't drop it just because of this chapter. I have reasons for it. This makes Dante jealous and causes him to man up to his feelings, it shows how much Nero really does love Dante and his feelings…plus it was fun to make Nero this kinky. I can't really picture Dante dressing up in pvc boots or using a weighted cock ring…maybe some mesh tops though. : )If you don't wanna read about them then avoid the **//Begin\\ //end\\ **area.

_**The younger twin huffed, shoving a wad of pizza in his mouth and throwing a few bills on the table. "Fuck you Vergil." He stood and sauntered quickly outside, his brother stayed at the table and continued to eat long after Dante was gone.**_

Chapter 4-Bleed Well

Meanwhile at Devil May Cry, Trish sat cross-legged on Nero's bed as he unpacked their cloths. "So…why did you hook up with Vergil? Is this just to get Dante back?"

Nero stopped what he was hanging up and turned to stare at her. She saw genuine hurt in his eyes but couldn't help the question. "I wouldn't do that Trish. How could this be getting Dante back? He rejected me because he didn't want me." With that Nero turned swiftly to the closet and hung up Vergil's black coat, smoothing the front down and hoping they would be back soon.

"So then you really like Vergil?"

"Yes Trish."

"Is it because he looks like Dante?" The sharp edge in her voice threatened Nero though he didn't notice it nor did he feel scared.

"It's got nothing to do with that." Though he didn't turn around and their eyes never met. But then, as she watched him his shoulders slouched and he turned back to her, face crumpled. "I have fun with Vergil…but I enjoy waking up to Dante's face…even if it's not really his." His lower lip trembled and he clutched Vergil's shirt in his hand, running the soft fabric through his fingers. "I feel so…ashamed of myself."

"Aw, cupcake." Trish cooed softly and stood, wrapping her arms around the boy and placing his head on her shoulder. "Despite what happened Dante does care about you and Vergil's a good guy. Just follow your heart." Her fingers brushed soothingly through his hair as Nero cried onto her, holding Vergil's black silken shirt to his nose. "I'm in love…I just don't know if I can say it."

Her fingers found his chin and she stared into his puffy eyes, only vaguely aware a door had opened down stairs and the bedroom door was already wide open. "You say it with sincerity and you hope that neither Dante nor Vergil flip their lids." She smiled and brushed bangs from his face.

With a sniffle he said, "Th-that doesn't m-ake me feel an-any better Trish." He wiped at his face and smoothed the shirt onto a hanger.

***

Dante moved slowly up the stairs, running a hand through his hair as he neared Nero and Vergil's new room. _"Th-that doesn't m-ake me feel an-any better Trish."_ Nero's broken voice floated down the hall to him and Dante paused, beside the door, listening carefully.

"I know honey, but you have to be honest with yourself. Who is it you love?" There was a long silence and Dante held his breath, eyes wide. "Shh, don't tell me. Tell yourself, Nero." He heard boots clicking towards him and Dante hurried back down the stairs, acting as though he had just waltzed in. Trish gave him a wistfully glance and sat down on the couch. "Where's Vergil?"

That seemed to somewhat sully the younger twin's new hope and he tossed his coat to the rack. "He stayed at Fazoli's."

"Fight?"

Dante grumbled a response and strode toward the stairs. "I'm taking a shower." Dante walked slowly and quietly as he neared the teen's room, peeking around the door that had been pull to. He caught sight of Nero, the kid sitting at the edge of their bed, clutching something in each hand. One was a blue silk shirt that for sure was Vergil's, the other looked to be a worn red t-shirt and Dante remembered he had left clothing in the closet. Slowly, he watched Nero bring the blue shirt to his face, in haling deeply and staring at the silk with a curious expression.

He held his breath as the teen brought his shirt up, take a deep breath. The boy's eyes closed and a different expression crossed his face as a sad smile pulled at his lips. _'Maybe I have hope after all.'_

***

Nero stared at the garments in hand; each scent bringing different emotions and memories. His heart strings tugged violently at Dante's musky strawberry scented shirt…he had been rejected and the boy couldn't erase that memory. Boots approached the hall with elegant clicks and Nero tossed the red shirt under their bed, staring hopefully as the door pushed open. Vergil stepped in with a perturbed expression on his face and peeled his glasses off.

The teen stood, placing the silken shirt on the bed and strode to his lover. "What's wrong Vergil?"

Their eyes met and the elder twin sighed, brushing his fingers along the boy's jaw. "Dante is angry with me and I've only been here an hour."

Nero perked slightly and turned away to finish putting away their things. "Why is that?"

The door clicked shut and Vergil sighed, Nero feeling a shock run through his spine though nothing had happened yet. Vergil, never one to lie, wrapped his arms around the teen's waist causing him to drop the jeans he was currently folding. "He's angry over you. He doesn't want us to be together."

With warm hands sliding slowly under his hoodie Nero momentarily forgot about the younger twin and dropped his head to rest on Vergil's shoulder. "Hmm…that's too bad." The elder twin snickered and brushed his fingers along Nero's nipples, causing the boy to jerk lightly.

"Did you bring the bag up?" The teen answered with a slow shake of his head and Vergil clicked his tongue. "Then I will be right back." His warm fingers disappeared and Nero whimpered, remembering a firm reason why he had stayed with Vergil. The man was a sex god and Nero told him as much.

***

Vergil disappeared from the room and jogged down the stairs, eager erection pushing against the firm snake skin fabric of his pants. Thankfully, the blue trench coat he wore concealed most of it unless someone was to look closely. Key in hand, he popped the trunk of their blue Austen Heeley and grinned when the black case met his eye. It took up half their trunk and Vergil smiled as he remembered the look on the boy's face when they went on a trip to the sex shop in down town Seattle.

His hand gripped the steel handle and he lifted it with ease out of the trunk though it probably weighed close to fifty pounds what with all the toys. Trish gave him a strange look as he walked towards the stairs, he merely grinned and nodded to her. She got the drift and stood. "I think I'll be going; you guys have a good day." He placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"I realize I have not been a pleasant man, but I would like to get to know you." She smiled, patting his arm and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Vergil, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she hopped out the door and sped off down the road in her Corvette.

The elder twin moved eagerly up the stairs; thoughts of bending Nero over and- "Vergil," He looked up, startled from his dirty thoughts as his younger brother stepped from the shower and ran a towel through his hair. "I…I'm sorry I was a dick." He mumbled with a sigh and Vergil could clearly see it was difficult to admit; though at the moment he didn't care.

"It's okay Dante, I forgive you." He went to move past but Dante placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I mean it…I want you to be happy, even if it's with the kid. We need to talk about this and-"

"Dante!" He snapped, brushing his brother's hand from his shoulder. Vergil ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "I appreciate the fact that you care and I would love to have a deep conversation, but we need to do this later." It had been nearly a week since the two of them had fornicated and that was much too long for Vergil. Once he got a taste of the boy's demonic sexual side he couldn't get enough. Nero was like a drug and honestly, Vergil was dumbstruck at how Dante could resist the boy's charm.

"What…why?" He studied Vergil as the elder twin adjusted his pants and fidgeted. "Oh god Vergil." Dante wrinkled his nose; not at the thought of his brother having a hard-on but at the fact that Nero would be the one on the receiving end…literally. Much to Vergil's relief his younger twin pushed past him and down the stairs.

**//Begin\\**

He put on a smooth façade and feigned calmness as he pushed the door of the bedroom open. Just as he had taught Nero, the boy stood fully clothed at the end of the bed, only shoes and socks having been removed. Vergil placed the case on the desk beside the open window opening it just enough to pull out a few lengths of rope. He turned back to Nero whose face was already flushed with excitement. Vergil smirked and pulled the chair away from the desk, sitting back and letting the rope drape in his lap.

"Strip, boy." He stated firmly, as Nero's fingers moved deftly to his hoodie, sliding the zipper down and dropping it to the floor. His claw slit a line down the front of his under shirt, peeling it in half and letting it pool beside the hoodie.

The Bringer slid down his warm skin, flicking the button of his jeans open and letting them glide down his long legs. Vergil's cock twitched but he held his reaction as Nero stood before him nude. "Come here." Toned legs moved with a slight tremble towards him and Vergil took a deep breath as he stood up. "Turn around." The boy obeyed, hands at the base of his back as a thick white, magical rope wrapped his wrists tightly together. No matter how hard Nero struggled with those, even his demon strength couldn't break the magic in the ropes.

After his wrists were tied, Vergil went to the end of the bed where a small bench waited. _'This will do…'_ He picked it up, placing it in front of the window and ordering Nero to bend over it. The bench was just high enough for his knees to rest on the ground as his abdomen pushed into the wood. The other end of the rope was tied to the bench like a leash, ensuring Nero wouldn't move from his spot.

The elder twin moved to his own special duffle bag and unzippered it, taking deep breaths as he stared at the "clothing" in side. He pulled out leather pants and thick, blue whore heels along with mesh top and black fingerless gloves. Vergil dressed quickly, lacing the thigh high boots and admiring himself in the mirror. The mesh seemed to pronounce his musculature and defined the thick abs and rounded biceps.

His boots clicked loudly as he moved to the case again pulling out a collapsible cane the width of his thumb. Vergil rested his left heel on the bench beside Nero's head, hearing the boy grind his teeth. "They're new, do you like them?" Nero let his eyes follow up the arch of Vergil's foot and up his blue clad calf, grazing past the thigh and pausing at his lover's obvious tent. The cane whipped down, smacking hard into his pale ass and the teen clamped his teeth together to prevent any sound from escaping. "I never said you could look at me."

"Bastard." Nero grumbled and the cane met his soft skin again and again until all that could be heard was panting and metal against flesh.

Vergil stopped, letting the cane drop to the floor with a loud clatter as he bent over the lithe body. "What, no more insults? You surprise me." He went back to the case, pulling out a black box and flipping it open. "Maybe if you're good…I'll let you clean my boots with your tongue." He smirked and Nero cursed him, turning his head in Vergil's direction to growl.

"Let me go, _Sparda_." He hissed, unable to see anything past his shoulder. "I'll make it a quick death if you let me up." The elder smiled and noted his lover hadn't used their safe word yet.

"That insolent talk will get you nowhere. I think you need to be punished." Vergil pulled the small clamps from the black box and got on his knees behind Nero, hands wrapping around the body as he opened the clamps and placed them over the pert peach nipples. The teen held back a moan, grinding his teeth as the cold metal pinched at his skin. "Are you sorry yet?"

A low growl rumbled from his chest and Nero clenched his teeth tighter. "Fuck you."

With a swift movement, Vergil strode back to the case and pulled out a thick black paddle. One side was covered in cool silk but the other had black metal studs. He allowed his fingers to run over them briefly, then brought his hand back and brought it down with a loud _SMACK_. Instantly, the boy's ass turned a dark cherry red and Nero let out a low hiss. "What was that?"

"Fuck. You." The boy would never use their safe word and for that Vergil was relieved, though he wondered how far too far was.

The studded side of the paddle met the perfect globes over and over again until the skin was hot and throbbing. He soothed the teen a bit, rubbing the silk half over his ass to cool the skin. Nero was panting softly and Vergil smirked at him, massaging the soft globes with smooth hands. "I don't think you've learnt your lesson, boy." He said softly, tongue lapping up the salt from his spine and Nero's legs quivered as a hand brushed down his side and between his thighs. A firm hand gripped his erection tugging softly before disappearing as Vergil returned to his black case.

He smirked, running his fingers over the many cock rings stacked up. "Hmm…a suitable punishment…" Vergil hummed a moment before selecting a heavy silver weighted ring. On his knees again, he snuggled between the boy's legs and gripped his semi erection, sliding the ring all the way up until it was snug behind his genitals. Nero gasped at the cold metal as Vergil jerked him roughly and let the ring settle itself. His erection was thick and full, the blood trapped as the ring constricted and pulled at the head. It dragged his cock down so it pointed like a weeping pendulum at the floor instead of up at his chest. "The ring will of course come off if your arousal disappears, but the ring also makes that very difficult." He smiled as Nero moaned and bit his lip. The elder's lips ghosted along the skin of Nero's neck and met his ear. "Are you sorry yet?"

Nero swallowed hard; his pride with Vergil gone out the window many weeks ago. "Yes! Yes, god I'm sorry." He moaned as fingers tugged at the clamps still pulling on his nipples.

A smirk played its way to Vergil's lips and his fingers threaded through Nero's hair, tugging his head back. "What do you want Nero?"

"I want you to f-fuck me." He stuttered, a hand gently massaging his balls.

"Louder," His hand tugged at the boy's hair harder, making him look out the window at the passersby. "They need to hear you scream for me."

Nero groaned, swallowing thickly as his cock swung heavily between his thighs. "Fuck me Vergil! For all that's unholy screw me into this goddamn bench!" He panted, face flushed as people on the side walk turned to stare up at the white haired men. "I'll fucking beg if I have to." He added, looking back over his shoulder with some difficulty.

His lover grinned and stood, flicking the button of his leather pants open and letting the zipper slide down. He got on his knees behind the boy, lathering his cock with vanilla scented lube and placing the head at Nero's entrance. "Is this what you want?" He hissed, running his hands up the boy's sides and tugging at the clamp covered nipples.

"YES!" Nero yelled and pushed his hips back to Vergil, dick swinging beneath him. "Goddamn it Da-Vergil…" He panted softly and hoped Vergil didn't noticve his near slip up, forehead resting on the bench. "_Please." _That was what he wanted to hear and Vergil gripped the teen's hips with one hand, the other snaking around his waist to firmly pump at the neglected erection. His own arousal pushed past the tight ring of muscle and he slid to the hilt, both men moaning like whores.

Vergil pulled back until only his head was in, and then jerked forward with a loud gasp. Each thrust was sharp and hard, making both of them feel the complete impact of their bodies together. Vergil knew Nero's body like the back of hand, hitting at the perfect angle to punctuate each thrust with a brush of the boy's prostate. Said teen writhed and the bench creaked under the weight of them, moving back and forth with their timed thrusts.

"H-harder!" He shouted, knowing he was with Vergil though his heart wished it were another half devil behind him. The elder twin obeyed and slammed hard into the body beneath him, holding back nothing as feral grunts fell from his lips. His free hand tunneled tightly around the teen's erection and each tug was worthwhile, adding another noise to Nero's repertoire.

"Come now!" Vergil ordered, sinking his teeth into Nero's shoulder just enough to leave a bruise until their animal fucking was over. With one last hard thrust the bench groaned in protest and fell to shredded pieces beneath them.

Nero screamed unintelligibly and came hard over Vergil's hand and part of the bench. When the boy was through, Vergil allowed himself to release the hot coil of lust in his stomach. His essence poured into the lithe body and spilled down their thighs along with tiny rivers of blood from no preparation. Droplets of cum spilt to the floor and Vergil smirked, the jello-syndrom setting in as his bones began to dissolve. "Stay," He whispered and Nero rolled his eyes as his lover disappeared. He was still attached to the broken bench and had no energy to move from his humiliating position from the floor.

**//End\\**

Vergil returned, untying the knots of his binds and dropping the boy to the bed. With a wash cloth, he cleaned them off and placed a soft kiss on Nero's lips. "Sleep now my angel." Nero smiled up at the devil and Vergil stood, pulling his silk sleep pants on and making his way to the door. "I love you Nero." He said softly, glancing over his shoulder and closing the door quickly.

The teen sighed, "Love you too…Dante." He murmured before falling asleep quickly.

**See? I told you guys I had a reason for it. And I promise this is the only V/N that will appear in my story. So read and review.**

**-Prod Z 3**


	5. It's all tears

_**Vergil returned, untying the knots of his binds and dropping the boy to the bed. With a wash cloth, he cleaned them off and placed a soft kiss on Nero's lips. "Sleep now my angel." Nero smiled up at the devil and Vergil stood, pulling his silk sleep pants on and making his way to the door. "I love you Nero." He said softly, glancing over his shoulder and closing the door quickly.**_

_**The teen sighed, "Love you too…Dante." He murmured before falling asleep quickly.**_

**Chapter 5-It's all Tears**

Dante scowled as his brother strode happily down the stairs wearing only black sweats. "You guys wanna keep the kinky animal sex quiet?" He demanded, flipping through an ammo magazine as his feet rested atop his desk.

Vergil smiled and pushed sweaty locks of hair from his forehead. "I'm sorry you had to hear that…oh wait, no I'm not." He chuckled and pushed into the kitchen, Dante glaring intently at his back.

"When did you turn into such a bastard?" He muttered to himself, incredibly irritated by his brother's attitude…and the fact he could hear weird monkey sex coming from their room. _'I could be the one making those noises with the kid…the hell is wrong with me?' _He couldn't focus on the magazine, needing some kind of furious release…it hadn't even been a day and he couldn't take knowing Vergil and the kid were together. "I have to tell him." He resolved quickly, though worry was still etched in his mind. But Vergil himself had told Dante to let the kid know he cared about him…not say he loved him…but that was still an obvious option. Now he just had to decide when…he didn't particularly want Vergil home when they had the awkward conversation.

The door to the kitchen swung open and his elder twin stepped in, taking a long gulp of cold water. "I'm afraid I owe you a bench, Dante. We were…_rough_…with it. I'll find a suitable one tomorrow."

Dante made a perturbed face but then smirked. "Fine Verge. But I have to start getting some business so I'll be here tomorrow."

"Have you been lacking in customers?"

"Uh…" Dante didn't quite know how to answer and instead settled for going over his plans for tomorrow silently. Vergil didn't ask any more questions after that and soon retired up stairs, much to Dante's dismay, to share a bed with the teen.

***

Nero felt the bed shift as Vergil scooted under the covers and curled up behind him. A few tears fell from the younger man's eyes as he thought about how horrible he was. Vergil was so much like Dante that in the beginning he didn't feel too guilty about the relationship…but now he saw the mistake all too clearly. Vergil was_ like_ Dante…but he wasn't _actually_ Dante. Only Dante was Dante and Nero didn't want a poser. Warm arms slid around his waist and the young hunter held back a sob, instead pushing up from the bed.

"Nero?"

Vergil's voice floated up as the bed shifted behind him and a hand touched his shoulder. Nero flinched and stood from the bed, pulling a pair of pants on and running a hand through his hair. "I'm going for a walk, I can't sleep." He said softly, slipping his shoes on and heading towards the door.

"You want I should come with you?"

Nero shook his head in the dark. "No, stay and sleep Vergil." He pulled the door shut behind him and sighed, taking the steps slowly as his hands shoved deep into his jeans pocket.

"Nero?"

His head shot up to a familiar, rough voice full of concern. "Oh…Dante." He didn't know what to do and stood still as a statue at the base of the stairs. Moonlight pooled in from the windows and shone over Dante's rugged features. Nero thought he was gorgeous.

"You okay kid?" The elder slayer let his feet drop to the floor with a dull thud as he stared at Nero.

His hand moved up and brushed across his nose as Dante's eyes raked over him. "Uh, yeah…yeah I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep." Nero felt tears welling up again at just the sight of the younger twin…Nero was a horrible person.

Dante heard the hesitation…the guilt…in his friend's voice and wanted nothing more than to kiss his pain away. "Is everything okay with Vergil?" When the kid bit his bottom lip to stop the trembling he knew something was off.

Nero felt a sob building up in his chest, body trembling and he bit his lip fiercly. He couldn't lie to Dante any more…he couldn't lie to any one any more. "No…" He balked out, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "No Dante…ev-everything is n-not okay-" Nero had tears rolling down his face and was on the edge of sobbing violently…it took everything he had to get out a sentence. The elder slayer stood up and walked slowly towards him, arms outstretched for a hug… but Nero shook his head. "I…I gotta get out of here." He pushed past Dante and rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind him. _'Well, I've done it again. Run him out of my house.' _Dante ran a frustrated hand over his face and sat against the edge of his desk.

***

'_Well this is awefully familiar.'_ He grumbled internally, hands shoved in his pockets as he shivered against the cool night wind. Tears were drying on his skin but they welled up like cannon fire in his chest. When he got far enough from the house…then he would let them out.

***

'_I can't let him do it again.'_ Dante picked up both his and Nero's coats, letting the door fall shut behind him to follow Nero. Though he couldn't see the kid, Nero's scent was potent and with his demonic skills Dante was able to follow it. He didn't want to lose Nero again, even if it was just for a few hours. Nero's scent was becoming stronger, more lethal to his body as Dante hurried along the dark road. The scent took a hard left turn and mixed with something else…it was a demon. He growled, reaching for Ivory and tuned into the alleyway.

There he was, pushed up against the cool brick wall as shadows swirled around him. For the first time ever Nero looked scared shitless. His face was flushed and his chest was heaving rapidly…Dante had never seen that look in Nero's eye before and he didn't like it.

"Hey, ugly." He jeered, pulling both guns from the holster and dropping Nero's jacket to the ground. "Why don't you pick on some one your own size?" The shadows seemed to stop swirling for a moment and two glowing eyes turned to Dante, a low growl emanating from what he assumed was the throat.

"_Sparda_!" It hissed at him and dove forward as twin waves of bullets ripped through the demon. It shrieked in anger and dissipated but he knew it wasn't dead. There was only one way to kill a shadow demon and he didn't have the means on him.

He picked the jacket back up and sprinted to the teen. "Nero, what the fuck is going on?!" He demanded, throwing the coat over his friend's shoulders and pulling him away from the wall.

Tears were spilling down his face and his lips trembled. "I-I thought…"

"What? You thought what?" Dante held him firmly by the shoulders, fuming with rage.

Their eyes met. "I thought they stopped chasing me."

Dante saw the fear in his eyes, the bob of his Adam's apple as he looked around nervously. To Dante the kid had been practically invincible but to see this…it nearly broke him. "C'mon…let's get you home." He wrapped his arm tightly around the shivering teen and led him back to the house, making a pot of hot coffee as Nero slouched back on the worn couch. With two steaming cups he sat beside the kid and turned to look at him. "Tell me what's going on Nero. I can't help if I don't know."

Neo took a deep swallow and winced as the liquid burned his tongue. "Guess I should start from the beginning…" He thought for a moment, feeling scrutinizing azures rushing over his face…Nero shivered again.

"Do those things have anything to do with Fortuna?" Nero's eyes darted up and met Dante's. His silence was answer enough. "What is happening here, Nero? You have to tell me." His voice was low but demanding. Nero couldn't deny him.

"Since the disaster at Fortuna and Sanctus fell…the Order had a secret sect that kept in contact with some demon master…I don't know what they planned but those…those _things_…are from them." He took a deep breath and the plates of his Bringer pulsed a slow white. "I didn't know about them until I was kicked out and they were sent after me."

Dante took a moment but still nothing made sense. "Nero," His fingers lifted the youth's chin and he grit his teeth. "Why were they sent after you?"

"Those demons perform Capital Punishment in Fortuna now." The elder's eyes widened and he nearly spilt hot coffee all over his crotch.

"The Order is sending demons to kill people?"

Nero nodded minutely. "Among other things."

"…" He was confused…so terribly confused.

"I was with Kyrie about five months ago and she proposed to me." He chuckled dryly and rolled his eyes. "Can you imagine that? Kyrie proposing to me…It was insane. I couldn't marry her and I just came right out. '_That's right Kyrie, I'm a big, flaming homo!_'…It didn't go over too well. She told Credo and the other Order members that I didn't even know existed. The church locked me up with those shadow demons as gaurds…all my weapons were taken and stored some where in the ruined cathedral." His hands shook lightly and he gripped his cup until his knuckles turned white. "A week after I was locked up Kyrie died. Credo blamed it on me, saying that I killed her with the shock of my sin. By now the entire town knew…"

"Wait," Dante held a hand up and scrunched his brow. "You said before that you were kicked out…but then you said that the demons provide capital punishment…did you lie to me?"

"Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Nero snapped at him and Dante's face smoothed out. He deserved that. "Anyway I'm getting to that." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The church didn't want the town's people to know they had demons working for them and made a big show of exiling me…but what I didn't know is that they sent those things out after me. I had even gotten my weapons back but-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. "There were too many to fight off."

"But…you're not dead Nero. If there were too many then why aren't you dead?"

A hard look entered the younger's eyes as he stared at Dante and slammed his cup onto the table. "Death wasn't my capital punishment Dante."

"Then… then what was it?" Dante hoped he was wrong…hope to god he had the wrong fucking idea about those demons.

"They wanted to turn my sin into my punishment…you're not that thick headed, Dante." Nero felt tears prick the backs of his eyes. "Go ahead…say it."

He took a thick swallow and averted his eyes. "They…raped…you?" That's when Nero broke down into sobs and pulled his legs up to the couch. "Oh, Nero…" Dante wrapped his arms around the shaking kid and ran a soothing hand through the snow-drift hair. He couldn't stop the next question. "Does Vergil know?"

Puffy red eyes gazed up at him. Dante thought Nero looked absolutely delectible when he was this fragile. "A-are you kidding?Of course he doesn't know!" As ridiculous as it was Dante felt his ego inflate a bit. 'Take** that** _Vergy_. Your boyfriend told _me _first.' "Dante, you can't tell him."

The elder shook his head and pulled Nero's face back to his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that to ya, kid." The teen pushed away from him and wiped tears from his streaked face. He didn't like being weak in front of Dante.

"Look, just forget this ever happened." He hiccuped and took a sip of coffee. He wouldn't be sleeping that night.

"How can I forget? Those things are still after you, and if I hadn't followed-"

A hand clamped over his mouth and Nero glared at him. "Just knock it off, okay? It's not like you care anyway!" Dante grabbed the wrist connected to the hand pinned over his mouth and pulled it away.

"What makes you think I don't care?"

Nero snorted and attempted to tug his hand away; Dante was having none of it. "You forget our little fight already? When you kicked me out and said you didn't want me, hn?"

'_Okay, that's stings…'_ Dante winced but he deserved that jab. "Listen, Nero…about that…"

He shook his head. "I don't wanna hear it. You fucking rejected me and to rub salt in my wounds threw me out. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?!" Nero was fuming now…furious. Angry tears pricked his eyes.

"Because I love you!" Dante's eyes widened…he hadn't planned on that slipping out so soon but now that it did he couldn't relly take it back. He didn't want to.

"What?"

**Okay, chapter five. I'm trying to get these stories updated as quickly as possible while still making them kinda suspency. I start school up in january but I don't have classes on Fridays though I will be working on my days off so updates will slow considerably. Just warnign you guys ahead of time. **** Read and Review…yadda yadda yadda**

**3 Prod Z**


	6. I Love You

_**He shook his head. "I don't wanna hear it. You fucking rejected me and to rub salt in my wounds threw me out. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?!" Nero was fuming now…furious. Angry tears pricked his eyes.**_

"_**Because I love you!" Dante's eyes widened…he hadn't planned on that slipping out so soon but now that it did he couldn't relly take it back. He didn't want to.**_

"_**What?" **_

**Chapter 6-I Love You (Prelude to Tragedy)**

Nero was received with silence as his companion swallowed thickly and let go of his wrist. "What?"

"Y-you heard me." He couldn't stop the tremble in his voice.

The teen furrowed his brow and slowly pulled his hand back. "No."

He held back a snort. "Yes you did."

"I mean no, Dante. You can't say that."

The elder squinted and leant forward. "Excuse me?"

Nero swallowed and stood from the couch. "You can't feed me lies Dante. Don't say things like that." He tried to move around the other man but a hand snagged his forearm and the elder stood to look him dead in the eye.

"I'm not lying to you, Nero. I love you."

"Quit saying that!" He punched Dante square in the jaw, knocking the elder slayer back a few paces. "You don't love me Dante," He fumed vehemently, hands clenched tightly and the plates of his Bringer pulsated a furious China Blue. "You're just pissed because I'm with Vergil now…" He wanted to be loud and angry but all he could muster was irritated and tired. God was he tired…tired of pretending he was happy. Tired of pretending he was over Dante…he was so goddamn tired of everything.

Dante moved forward and wrapped his arms around Nero before the boy could refuse. "You're right, I am pissed that you're with Vergil. I'm pissed because I know it could have been me if I hadn't…"

The younger pulled back just enough to look Dante in the eye. "If you hadn't what?"

"If I hadn't been scared." He swallowed hard. Admitting weakness wasn't something he was acustom to, nor did he want it to be. But if it meant he had a chance with Nero… "I love you."

Nero glared at him; bare sincerity on the elder's face. The teen wanted to break it off with Vegil and take Dante to his bed…whispering sweet nothings about how much he loved the other man. But another part of him wanted to hurt Dante just the way the man had hurt him…and so he did. "What makes you think I love you?" He pushed himself away from the elder's grasp and moved slowly up the stairs, slipping into bed with tears streaking down his cheeks.

***

Vergil woke with a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach though he couldn't identify what it was. Nero was sleeping softly beside him and the elder twin ghosted his fingers over the boy's face, brushing hair from his eyes. He had a job to do today; finding a suitable bench that would prove useful for their sexual escapades.

He slipped into the shower, dressed and moved downstairs. Dante was asleep at his desk though not in the usual pose. He was slumped forward, head resting on his forearms as he breathed deeply. Vergil clacked his tongue and slid his shades on, moving out of the house quietly.

Dante on the other hand hadn't been asleep, merely thinking. Yes boys and girls, Dante Sparda has a brain. He was waiting for Vergil to leave so he could talk to Nero, get the boy to see things his way…he wouldn't give up with out a fight. He waited five minutes and when Verg didn't come back he rushed up the stairs and pushed their door open. Nero was on his back, Bringer curled in his platinum as the other lay draped over his abdomen. The blankets were kicked to floor and he wore was a pair of boxers that looked past their prime. The kid was beautiful and Dante had to take a deep breath, wondering how he should approach this…but we all know Dante so he's not the brightest crayon in the box.

Instead of going back down stairs and patiently waiting for Nero to wake up, he stripped to his underwear and slid into bed beside the kid. One arm wrapped slowly around Nero's shoulders and he pulled himself closer, closing his eyes for a moment. He smelled like musk and spice making Dante's mouth water…but Nero shifted so he wrapped his other arm around the kid's waist and opened his eyes. He just now realized this probably wasn't his best idea.

"Mm…." Nero turned on his side feeling warm, welcoming arms wrapped tightly around him. His eyes cracked open slowly to see a scruffy face staring back. Wait…scruffy? When did Vergil get a beard? He looks just…like… "Dante?!" Nero's brain was spinning a million miles a minute and he began to panic. He pushed at the firm chest and squirmed but Dante had atleast fifty pounds on him and more experience; Nero wasn't going any where. "Eh!" He squeaked when the arms constricted, pulling him tighter against the other man. "Let go of me!!"

"Nope," Dante rolled over, pinning Nero with his body. "Not until you talk to me."

Nero grunted and stopped struggling; it obviously wasn't helping. "I can't talk with you squishing me, fat ass!" The elder laughed and planted his hands on either side of Nero's head, staring him straight in the eye. "It's not _funny_! Get _offa_ me, Dante!" The weight of the slayer on his chest made his lungs constrict too much…all of Dante's weight was planted firmly on his chest.

"I'll wait until you pass out, Nero. Then you'll wake up tied to something so you don't run away…is that what you want?" Nero shook his head, unable to get a full breath. "Then I'll get up, but if you try to run so help me-"

Nero planted his hand over Dante's mouth. "Just let me…up." He wheezed slightly and Dante nodded, rolling onto his back as the kid took a shaky breath. "You needa go on a damn diet…jesus christ." Nero slid off the bed but Dante's had shot out, grabbing his wrist. "I'm just getting dressed, chill." Hesitantly, his wrist was let go and Nero slouched to the closet, tugging on a pair of jeans and a wife beater before turning around.

Dante laying half naked in his bed with a smirk was a sight for sore eyes… Nero wanted nothing more than to curl up against the warm body and go back to sleep. That wasn't an option so instead he crossed his arms and leant against the bed post. "Like what you see?" Dante grinned like the cheshire cat and folded his arms beside his head.

The teen rolled his eyes and swallowed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Straight to business, hn?" Dante stood, leaning against the same bed post just inches from Nero. "I lied to you."

"So you don't love me." It wasn't a question.

"That's not the part I lied about. I should've….I should've told you the truth before. I never wanted you to leave, kid."

Nero stared at him hard. "Then why did you kick me out and say you didn't want me?"

'_Remember Dante…it's to get Nero back.'_ "I'm afraid…_was_ afraid…" He shook his head and turned to pace the room.

"Afraid of what?" Dante didn't so much as glance up; Nero placed a hand flat on his chest and forced the elder to look him in the eye. "Dante…afraid of _what_?"

He saw the shaky look in the elder's eye, how he swallowed so thick it felt like molasses. Nero knew that feeling. He had it four months ago. "I'm afraid…you'll end up dead…or worse." He thought back to when Vergil was insane, fighting on Mallet Island and Temen-ni-gru. "I couldn't let you into my hell hole of a life, Nero…it's not safe for you."

Said teen glared hard and punched Dante in the jaw. "I'm not a goddamn kid Dante! You can't make my decisions for me."

Okay…now he was confused… "What?"

Nero took a shaky breath and crossed his arms to keep from hitting the elder again. "You should've told me how you felt. You should've told me the truth so I can make my own decision. If I want to be with you in spite of all the stupid shit you're afraid of then that's _my_ choice, **not** _yours_." He glared hard and clenched his teeth. "At least Vergil respects me enough to do that for me."

"That's not fair-"

"Oh, isn't it!?"

"NO!" Dante screamed and grabbed the back of Nero's neck. "Because you don't love him, Nero! Even _he_ can see it!"

Nero nodded, pushing Dante's hand away. "I see…because you know what I want. You know how I feel and you can tell me who I love, is that right?"

"You know that's not what I meant." The elder's voice softened a bit.

"Then you should've given me a chance…given _us_ a chance, Dante." He could feel tears prick the backs of his eyes and he backed away towards the door. "You can't decide not to let me in because you're afraid…that's not what love is."

"Then you do love me." Dante watched salty water build at the corners of Nero's eyes and took a few steps forward.

He glared. "You don't give a shit about me. You just hate seeing me with someone else…" Nero bit back the shake in his voice and edged closer to the door.

"That's not true. I love you."

"You can't say that and expect it to fix everything."

"I don't. I'll work at it, Nero. I'll do what ever you want me to just…just don't stay with Vergil."

Nero took a deep breath. "Is that what this is about? Wanting something that your brother has?"

"No, it's not about Vergil at all…it's about you and me. Do…" He hesitated, drawing in air. "Do you love Vergil? Look me straight in the eye and tell me you love him and I'll leave you alone."

They were just inches apart, Nero's breathing stuttered violently. "I-…" His eyes dilated, breath hitched, chest constricted. He was breathing in foggy thick oxygen. "I'm sorry." He turned away and sprinted from the room. He was sorry for kissing Dante, for leaving for four months with out a word, for dragging Vergil into their fucked up relationship…oh god was he sorry.

"Wait!" Dante lunged after him, jumping down the stairs and latching his hand onto the fabric of Nero's wife beater. They smashed together like two planets in a crazy orbit, falling into the desk with Dante's arms wrapped around his waist. "You can't leave me again." He didn't care how desperate he sounded…Dante felt desperate right about now.

The elder's warm body pressed against him made him shake…the smell of burnt wood and soap permeated his senses…Nero gasped. "L-let me go Dante." He whispered, bent over the desk with the elder man's chest pressing into his back; hips pushed into him.

Dante could practically hear Nero's heart racing, his breathing hitch as he whispered to let him up. "Nero…" His palms pushed flat against the teen, washing over his taught abs. "Tell me the truth." The boy gasped as warm hands slid up under his shirt and traced the smooth flesh. "Do you love him?"

Nero sighed, letting his body sag into the desk as Dante bent over him at an extreme angle; they fit together like puzzle pieces. "Dante…" His voice hitched and his cock grew hard against the desk.

A hand slid up and gripped his hair, tugging his head to side as Dante's lips met his ear. "Are you in love with Vergil?"

Nero turned his head, staring at Dante with shortened breath…no, he wasn't trying to catch a breath. He was trying to inhale Dante's. One word…one simple word was all he needed. "No,"

The elder man ground his hips into Nero causing the youth to let out a sigh and squirm beneath him. "What about me?" His tongue lapped at the nape of Nero's neck. Said teen arched his back with a gasp, pushing his ass back into Dante. "Do you love me, Nero?"

"Ah…" Dante stopped his ministrations on the skin and planted his hands on either side of Nero. He didn't want the answer to be because of what he was doing to the kid…he wanted it honestly.

"Nero, do you love me?" The teen took a deep breath and leant back as Dante's heat disappeared. He moved until his back pushed into the firm chest and their breathing synchronized.

"Yes…yes, I love you." Nero sighed and closed his eyes, head resting on the shoulder behind him. "I love you Dante." He turned, meshing his lips with that of the elder's and earning a deep sigh. The hands returned and pushed under his shirt, tweaking pert nipples and squeezing hot flesh. "Ahh god…Dante." His back arched again and the hands slid down his skin to the front of his pants, flicking the button fly open.

"Do you want me?" Teeth grazed Nero's neck and he shivered, fingers tunneling around his hard length.

"_Yes_…now fuck me over the table." He shoved his jeans to the floor and kicked them off, heat from Dante's hard body making sweat bead up on his forehead.

"I want to see your face." He turned Nero around, pulling the wife beater from his frame and throwing it god knows where. Nero was focused on Dante's boxers, pulling his cock from the wimpy confines. "Look at me." He gripped the teen's chin and forced it up, staring him in the eye. Dante lifted him, lying Nero on his back and spreading his legs. The pale skin of his chest glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, heaving rapidly to catch his breath. "You're so beautiful…" Dante breathed, leaning over the lithe body and capturing peach tinted lips.

Nero wrapped his legs around his partner's slim waist. "Dante…claim me." The older man let out a possessive growl and with out warning, pushed forward into the tight heat. "Shit!" The teen hissed and pushed down on Dante's cock, filling him until he felt as if he would burst. His calves constricted and pushed the elder deeper, Nero's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into a hot kiss. Tongues battled for dominance which Nero readily gave up. They pulled away panting and Dante trailed wet kisses down Nero's neck and shoulders. "Ah…please Dante, I…ung…I need you."

The elder pulled out nearly all the way, slamming back into the body beneath him with earth shattering force. Nero arched from the desk and bit his lip; blood spilt down his chin and Dante licked it up with a purr. His hips moved of their own accord, each thrust was hard and sharp; deliberate.

***

Vergil whistled to himself, twirling the keys around his fingers as he climbed out of the car and strode up to the front walk. His brain couldn't decypher the sounds his ears were repeating. There was constant pounding, two voices moaning and an occasional, "Oh god!" He stopped at the door, completely still, not breathing but his hair russled in the wind. Against his will, Vergil pushed the doors open.

"I see it didn't take long for you to sink your fangs into an innocent boy." Nero heard the familiar, cold voice of Vergil. He turned his head and Dante stopped pounding into him. The only sound was heavy breathing and the faint wind.

Nero shoved Dante away from him and tugged on his jeans, buttoning them with a thick blush. "Look Vergil…this isn't what I wanted. I didn't think this would happen…" He looked up to see the elder twin bristle and cross his arms tightly. "I'm_ so_ sorry, Vergil."

He looked between the two men, Dante staring at the ground with his hand on his hips. Nero fidgeted but looked him in the eye and swallowed thickly. "We're both sorry Verg."

"You're sorry and I'm heart broken…nice to know." He turned abruptly and strode up the stairs.

"Vergil…what are you doing?" Nero followed him quickly up the stairs and into their room, stopping to lean against the door frame as his former lover hurried around the room.

"I'm leaving, what the _fuck_ does it look like?"

"Vergil…I'm sorry-"

He was sent an icy glare as the elder twin folded his silk shirts and placed them in a navy suit case. "So you said." Vergil scowled at the black case that held their sex toys.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you want to know, plan on following me and hurting me more?"

Nero winced and ran a hand through his hair, Dante came up beside him. "Don't leave, we can figure this out."

Vergil let out a laugh and turned to stare his brother in the eye. "Work what out, Dante? I knew he didn't love me…but I never thought he would betray me." He shot a look at Nero who stood in the door way with a pained expression. "I'll come back when I get over your blatant ignorance of the situation."

"My _what_?" Dante cocked his brow and took a few steps into the room.

"Your ignorance, Dante." He slammed the suitcase close, smoothed his jacket and turned to stare Dante in the eye. "You are a moronic stooge. Did I not tell you that I would resent you if he chose you over me? You rejected him and he still…" Vergil let out an exasperated sigh and pushed hair from his face, grabbing the suitcase. "He still wants you." He looked between the two and placed a hand on his twin's shoulder. "If he loves you this much, then I obviously don't deserve to be with him." Walking towards the door, Vergil placed a chaste kiss on Nero's cheek and left without another word.

Dante listened to the double doors slam shut, the car start and peel out of the drive way. Nero was silent, staring at the floor with a furious blush on his cheeks. "Guess we're not gonna have sex now, huh?"

Nero gave him an eye roll and turned from the room. "Vergil's right, you _are_ a moron."

***

**There it is, chapter 6. I know it took a while to finally get to the Dante/Nero-ness of the story but I think it was worth it. Please read and review, I'll update soon.**


	7. Gone With The Sin

**kyotoxo1** :don't worry, it's all DXN now but the story still has about 13 chapters to go so Vergil shall not be forgotten. : )

**Amon2** :since you asked so nicely I will produce a V/D/N one shot but it won't be in here. When it's posted I'll put up an alert here for anyone who wants to read it but I'll write it just for you!!! It should be posted before January 11.

**DMCFan** :don't worry, this will stay a D/N fic but like I told Amon2 I'll post a oneshot of D/V/N for anyone who's interested.

_**Dante listened to the double doors slam shut, the car start and peel out of the drive way. Nero was silent, staring at the floor with a furious blush on his cheeks. "Guess we're not gonna have sex now, huh?" **_

_**Nero gave him an eye roll and turned from the room. "Vergil's right, you are a moron."**_

**Chapter 7-Gone With The Sin**

It had been days since Vergil left and Dante felt neglected. He knew Nero was avoiding him by taking all the missions, leaving before Dante got up and coming home after he had fallen asleep. Said elder was sitting at his desk, feet kicked up on the top as he stared at the door; chin resting on his hand. He glanced at the clock again…3:02 am. Nero wasn't home yet and Dante wasn't going to sleep until they talked. He turned all the lights off in the shop, making it look like he had closed down and gone to sleep.

Luke warm pizza sat steaming on his desk, only one slice picked out of it surprisingly enough. He sighed in frustration just as light footsteps creaked on the floorboards outside. Dante tensed up and let his feet fall silently to the floor. The door knob turned and a thin sliver of light danced across the floor, just before a shadow covered it. He watched Nero step in and shut the door quietly, whipping Red Queen out as he flicked the light on. "Dante?" He was surprised to see the elder slayer sitting nervously at his desk with a hot box of pizza. "What are you doing up so late? Isn't it past your bed time, old man?" He tossed his coat to the rack and tugged his hoodie off, rolling his shoulders.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Dante wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

Nero blushed and rubbed at his nose as he kicked his boots off. "I don't know what you mean." He murmured, sauntering to the desk and grabbing a slice of pizza.

"That's the wrong answer kid." He shot over the desk, catching the pizza in his own teeth as he plowed into the unsuspecting Nero.

"Hey!" He landed on the floor with a rough thud, arms pinned at his sides by Dante's knees. "That's mine." He growled, staring up at said elder who held the olive and sausage pizza in his teeth. One hand came up and plucked the piece from his mouth, holding it out to the side.

"You get to eat when you stop bull shittin' me, kid." Dante settled himself on Nero's thighs and tossed the pizza to his desk. "Now tell me why you're avoiding me." Nero was silent, not meeting his eyes. "I'm not letting you up until you tell me." Icy aqua hues glared up at him from beneath dusty platinum lashes. "Why do you hate me so much kid?"

Nero's eyes softened a bit as he looked away and struggled minutely. "I don't hate you, Dante."

The elder sighed. "Then what's wrong?"

With reluctance, Nero forced his eyes up to Dante's and swallowed tightly. "Looking at you…it makes me feel guilty."

Dante pulled back slightly, resting on his haunches. "Do you…regret…being with me?" He asked, hesitation colouring his features.

"No," He answered instantly, slightly quelling Dante's fears. "I regret hurting Vergil but not being with you. It's just," Nero sighed and blinked slowly. "Every time I look at you I remember what I did to him and I feel bad."

With a frown, Dante traced random patterns on Nero's chest with his finger tips; unknowingly sending tiny waves of pleasure through the teen's body. "So…do you not…want me?"

Nero felt his heart beat pick up a few thousand notches at the thought. "No! I mean, yes I want you…I don't want to leave." Heat pricked the backs of his eyes. Was Dante going to kick him out?! He couldn't…Nero wouldn't last much longer on his own with those shadows after him.

The elder could see Nero's eyes glaze over and the body beneath him trembled. "Aw, Nero don't cry." He pulled his legs up enough for Nero's arms to move from their pin hold, and leant forward to wrap his arms around the kid. Nero snaked his hands up Dante's back and firmly gripped the worn leather, pulling his assurance closer.

"D-do you wa-want me to leave?" His voice came out muffled since he had buried his face in the crook of Dante's neck. Said elder rolled over onto his back, Nero lying atop him clutching tightly to his jacket.

He ran a hand through the teen's hair and down his back. "Course not, what gives you that idea?"

Nero didn't answer…he didn't want to answer for fear of his voice cracking. He was already sobbing into Dante's jacket…couldn't get any gayer than that. After a moment his weeping quelled and he sat back on his haunches, hovering over Dante. Said man slid his hands up the thighs straddling him and gripped Nero's waist. With a smirk, he gripped Dante's wrists and pinned them above his head with the Bringer.

"Hm, this seems familiar." Dante smirked suggestively.

"You won't kick me out if I kiss you this time?" The elder scowled and moved forward, pressing his lips to Nero's. They were soft and pliant, molding to his perfectly and he tasted like ultra ripe strawberries.

'_Mm, how ironic…'_ Nero ground his hips earning a low moan from his captive. "Let's go up stairs." The teen nodded in agreement and stood, pulling Dante up the steps and into the first room they reached. The elder slammed his prize against the wall, licking along his lower lip and battling tongues. Hands were grasping, pulling and flinging clothes across the room. They parted for breath, inhaling each others scent and panting heavily. "What's that for?" Dante pointed with his thumb and Nero peeked over his shoulder at the black case that hadn't been touched since Vergil…so apparently they made it to Nero's room.

With a shit eating grin he shoved a naked Dante onto the bed and sauntered over to the case, flicking the locks and pulling it open. If he used something timid and simple Dante would complain…so Nero grinned and pulled out a standard 3 ring welded cock cage and turned towards his lover.

Dante's eyes went wide at the sight and he sat up on his elbows as Nero strode over and placed it on the bed. "Nero?"

"Don't worry old man, I'm not gonna hurt you." He took a palm of lube and coated Dante's semi-rection until it dripped. "As a matter of fact, I think you'll like it." The elder watched with wary apprehension as the metal contraption came closer to his manhood. He slid the first clamp on, securing it behind everything; then the second which contracted around his shaft and the third for his sac. Nero sat back on his haunches and wiped his lubey hands off. "I do good work."

The elder rolled his eyes but reveled in the tight feeling against his dick. "Kinda kinky, isn't it?"

Nero smirked and walked back over to the case, turning around with a length of black rope. "It's only kinky the first time."

"Tying me up?" Dante asked with a raised brow.

The teen paused at the side of the bed and shrugged. "Unless…you want it other way around?"

Dante smirked and stood, the clamps pulling tightly at his cock as he moved. "Lay down."

"Yes sir…" Nero purred, handing Dante the rope and licking a trail up his neck. He relaxed fully, getting his second wind though it was three am. Dante straddled his chest and leant forward, wrapping the rope around his captive's wrists. Nero lifted his head and ran his tongue along the available expanse of creamy skin. The elder shivered above him and gave the ropes one last tug lowering himself until their eyes met.

"I'm going to make you scream." His hands smoothed over the taught flesh and sinewy muscle, tongue lapping at peach tinted nipples. Dante glanced up to see Nero biting his lip with eyes wide shut. He bit down vicously making the teen yelp and look down.

"What was that for?"

"Don't hold back your noises or I'll do it again."

Nero smirked and wriggled under him. "I might like it." With a growl Dante moved lower, making a wet trail with his tongue as his fingers grazed slim hips. He let his breath flow over Nero's arousal earning a low moan. The teen bucked upwards and arched his back from the bed. Dante licked tentatively along the "V" of muscles whilst his hands pressed Nero's hips into the bed. "Ahh…Dante give me something." Nero blushed as the words left his mouth. He didn't think he could ever freely moan that name.

"Well since you asked so nicely…" His tongue darted out and licked a small trail up the vein of Nero's cock, a gasp slipping from the teen's lips. One hand cupped and rolled his sac, massaging gently as his head dipped low and he took Nero in all the way.

"Ahh, Dante!" Nero tried his damnedest to buck his hips into the hot cavern but his lover was having none of it. One hand moved up to tweak the teen's nipple hard as he hummed around the cock. The head began to weep against his tongue, coating the inside of his mouth with pre-cum whilst Nero let out a strangled moan. Dante sucked hard, circling the youth's balls roughly in the palm of his hand. The hot coil below Nero's navel began to tighten at an agonizing pace and his dick throbbed. Chest heaving, skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, Nero forced his mouth open as a garbled mess of words slid through his lips. "Gah! I'm g-gonna- fuuh…" He wanted hot release and he was so close-

Instead the mouth pulled away and Dante moved up to meet his eyes. "Good things come to those who wait, Nero." He purred and placed wet kisses all over the teen's jaw.

"Ung… fuck me now Dante." His pride was long gone out the window and all he wanted was release. A calloused hand gripped his erection and tugged roughly. Nero gripped the elder's shoulders and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together and running his tongue over Dante's bottom lip. Just as the elder was about to respond in kind Nero wrapped his legs around the slim hips and slid his mouth up Dante's scruffy jaw and to his ear. Licking the lobe softly, his teeth grazed the shell as his ass rubbed against the elder's thick erection. "Fuck me like a man or I'm leaving again."

Dante couldn't hold back the moan deep in his throat as Nero purred against his neck. "Guess I don't have a choice then, hm?" His fingers gripped the youth's slim hips and pinned him roughly to the bed. "Now, what was it you wanted from me?"

The teen mewled and pulled his assaults away from Dante's neck to stare him in the eye. "I want you to fuck me into the matress." The elder growled posessively and harshly slammed his cock into the boy below him. The cool metal clamps made him tense up as his tight balls slapped agaisnt Nero's ass. "Yes! Ah! Fuck!" His hips bucked upwards to meet the rough thrusts as Dante angled his own hips, looking for Nero's prostate. "Oh my god! Ung…Dante! Ah! Do..do it again!" He found it.

Not being one to ignore an angel's request, he lifted one leg over his shoulder and thrust up into the intensly tight heat. Dante picked up the pace, thrusts becoming furious and unrelenting. The bed creaked in protest beneath them, the frame slamming loudly into the wall and making the window pane shake. "You're mine!" Dante screamed, slamming his teeth into Nero's neck and gulping the blood greedily. The alluring taste made him cum, hard, into the lithe body under him. His orgasm was stretched to an agonizing length as the clamps held his balls away from his body when they tried to contract up and in.

Nero screeched Dante's name and brought a hand around to his erection, tugging just a few times before he released all over their abs.


	8. Love You Like I Do

**Amon2: This is kind of a semi-answer to how they will rid Nero of the shadows. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and sorry this took so long to update. **

**-DarkenedKnight-: Don't let your skull explode! Then I can't read stories from you anymore!!! **

**Any way, on with the actiony smut. I don't own these characters or their weapons except the one that I mention near the end. Came up with that on my own. **

_**Not being one to ignore an angel's request, he lifted one leg over his shoulder and thrust up into the intensly tight heat. Dante picked up the pace, thrusts becoming furious and unrelenting. The bed creaked in protest beneath them, the frame slamming loudly into the wall and making the window pane shake. "You're mine!" Dante screamed, slamming his teeth into Nero's neck and gulping the blood greedily. The alluring taste made him cum, hard, into the lithe body under him. His orgasm was stretched to an agonizing length as the clamps held his balls away from his body when they tried to contract up and in.**_

_**Nero screeched Dante's name and brought a hand around to his erection, tugging just a few times before he released all over their abs.**_

**Chapter 8-Love You Like I Do**

They panted harshly, Dante collapsing on the youth and tugging the clamps from his cock, tossing it to the bedside table. "D-dante…the ropes…" He struggled to speak as his chest heaved with exertion.

The elder smirked and crawled up his body, planting hands on either side of the boy's chest. "I don't know… I kinda like you all tied up. You can't hit me anymore." Nero let out a tired growl and went limp in the bondage.

"Fine…but I also can't blow you."

Dante grunted and sat up on his knees over Nero's chest. "Taking them off." Nero snickered and licked at the available expanse of skin over his face. The elder looked down at him, one hand free already. "Do that again and I'll fuck you into the wall." Nero purred up at him but a yawn broke through and he stretched once both arms were free. One hand tangle in his hair and the other ran over his cum covered abs. Dante walked back into the room with a washcloth and groaned at the sight. "Seriously kid, you're gonna kill me here."

With a smirk, the younger patted the space beside him. "C'mon old man…let's sleep." Dante cleaned them off and tossed the washcloth across the room, scooting in beside Nero and wrapping his arms around the younger man. Said teen snuggled his face into the warm chest and hitched a leg over the slim waist and hugged himself tightly against Dante's warm body. "I love you, Nero."

For some reason Nero felt his breathing hitch deep in his throat at the caring tone. Dante had said it before but it was urgent and angry…it didn't sound anything like this. Nero craned his head and looked Dante in his deep azure pools. "I love you too, Dante." His face went back to snuggle against the warm, smooth chest and sighed in contentment. He'd said it. Nero had been waiting nearly a year to say that straight to his face. He fell asleep first, Dante grinning down at him like the cheshire cat .

***

Dante rolled over in bed and flung his arm out to the side with a snore. He hit matress instead of Nero and instantly woke up from a dead sleep. "Nero?" He hopped out of bed, scared the kid had up and left again. "Nero?" He got down the stairs in record time and burst intot he kitchen when he found reception as empty.

"Hey," The youth smiled at him, voice raspy and face puffy from sleep as he offered a cup of coffee. Dante felt his heart slow from the million miles a minute and he let out a sigh of relief, accepting the bitter liquid. "Were you in a hurry to get down here?" He asked, one brow raised as he looked Dante over.

The elder glanced down at himself and he seemed to be missing clothing. He chuckled. "You complaining?"

Nero couldn't help the blush that spread over his cheeks. He enjoyed lavishing the elder hunter with his eyes but was he ready to say it out loud? No…not really. So he forced his eyes up to Dante's face which was grinning smugly back at him. "Shut up…" He leant against the counter and sipped his black coffee, feeling Dante's eyes running over him like a hawk on a field mouse. "Why are you staring at me?" He looked up finally and Dante's head snapped to meet his gaze.

"Uh…nothing. Just letting my mind wander I guess…" Nero didn't like the far away look in his eyes but let it go since the phone rang. "I'll get it." The elder turned abruptly from the room and set his coffee down, slamming a hand into the desk and snatching the phone out of the air. "Devil May Cry." Nero followed him and leant against the arm of the couch. Dante's back was to him but he could see tension rolling off his lover in waves. "Uh huh…and where did you see them?" He watched Dante scribble something on a note pad and let out a quiet sigh. _'What the fuck?' _"Uh…okay. Yes ma'm we'll be there." He turned and tossed the phone over his shoulder, it landing miraculously in the cradle.

Dante stared at the floor and crossed his arms. "What is it?" Nero tensed slightly and stood up.

"There's reports of shadow demons…two of them."

The teen's face grew stony and he realized why the elder seemed so nervous. "Where?"

He forced himself to meet Nero's eyes as resolve set in the back of his mind. He was going to kill them for touching Nero. "Auburn Pacifica." Nero balked slightly. That was just outside of Fortuna…he had been there a few times. "The chick said they were chasing someone in white robes. I think they're kicking more people out of Fortuna and sending those fucks after 'em."

Nero was stone faced for a moment before standing up and slapping Dante's bicep. "Let's get ready. It's a long trip."

***

The teen was standing in front of the desk, tightening Blue Rose's holster as Dante walzted down the stairs and grunted softly. "Nero…" He stepped up behind said man who turned to face him. A calloused hand was placed on his slightly blushing cheek; Dante's thumb brushing lightly over his peach tinted lips. "I swear…I'm going to kill those things for what they did to you." He leant forward and placed a small kiss on his lover's lips before slinging Rebellion onto his back and turning to the door.

Nero stood in stunned silence for a moment, wavering unsteadily with Blue Rose in his hand. _'Well that was…awkward.' _He slid the gun into its holster and moved towards the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

***

The car ride was silent and full of unspoken promises…on Dante's part atleast. They idled in line halfway to the ferry after the oddly quiet three hour ride. Nero's chin rested in his Bringer as he stared out the window silently and Dante watched him from the corner of his eye. His left arm supported his head on the window sil as his right loosely gripped the steering wheel. He sighed. "What're you brooding about kid?"

Nero huffed slightly and shot him a brief glare but turned back to the window. "Nothing." He muttered, letting out a deep sigh.

"Bull shit." Dante's expression was dead pan as the kid turned to stare at him. "Tell me…we got a long way to travel and I'm not gonna let this go. You should know that by now." Nero let out an irritated huff and crossed his arms.

"I don't know how to kill those shadows." He admitted, staring at the floor boards.

Dante smirked and let out a chuckle, earning a glare from the teen. "Is that all you're worried about?"

Nero's brows met in the center and he turned in the small seat to face the elder. "What the fuck do you mean 'Is that all…'? If I can't kill them they'll keep coming after me!" He screeched and ran a hand through his hair.

"Nero, babe," Dante gently tugged Nero's chin and looked him in the eye. "I've been doing this for a long time, you think I wouldn't come prepared? I'm hurt." He grinned as Nero shot him a questioning look but didn't answer as the ferry honked and the long line of cars began to move forwards. They sat quietly for a few more minutes until the Mustang was situated comfortably in the lower deck of the massive boat. Dante turned the ignition and the car shut off, letting silence settle in.

"What do you mean, you came prepared?" He pecked Nero on the cheek and leant over the joystick and crawled into the back seat, pulling a bag into his lap. The teen turned in his seat and crossed his arms on the non-existant head rest. "What's that?" He watched as the bag was zippered open and Dante pulled out a group of three cylinders. One was a brilliant white that seemed brand new though Nero figured the elder had it for a while, the second was the darkest black he had ever seen and glistened like a new jewel.

The last one reminded Nero of his own gun. It was a steel grey with vines entwining with roses down both sides. "Here," Dante slid the third cylinder over to Nero and placed it in his hand. The teen crawled over his seat and into the back, settling beside his lover and letting his eyes rake over the smooth steel. "I had that one made a few months ago. Don't know why…but I'm glad I did."

Nero's brow leveled and he let the cylinder rest in his lap. "What is it?"

"I call it Hyperion." Dante pulled the twin guns from his back and settled Ebony on his leg, beginning to screw the white cylinder into Ivory. "When the bullets enter the chamber there's a demon charm that charges it with light. The bullet exits the chamber and explodes in a burst of pure energy rays. It's like acid to those fucking shadows."

"Shit…" The youth muttered, pulling Blue Rose out and screwing the cylinder in place as Dante was. "Where'd you get these?" He asked, running his fingers over the completed length. The vines on Hyperion fit perfectly with the vines from Blue Rose.

A smirk. "I let a couple demons live a few years back…they owed me a favor." Nero nodded and slid Blue Rose back to her holster as Dante shucked open his door. "C'mon, let's take a walk to the upper deck."

Nero slid out the other side and met Dante at the back of the car, walking towards the front of the boat with the smell of salt and kelp in the air. With a sly grin, Dante slid his hand over and laced his fingers into Nero's, holding his hand tightly. "Dante…" Nero protested softly and attempted to tug his hand back.

"Nero. Don't make me beg." It was an odd, pleading look in the elder's eyes that surprised Nero. He relented and tightened his grip on Dante's gloved hand. He earned a playful grin and allowed himself to be dragged up the steel stairs, through the tightened corridors, along the food court and out to the cold deck. Salty wind swirled hair around his face and his cerulean eyes lit up with a soft pleasure Dante hadn't seen before. "You like the ferry?"

Nero blushed pink and nodded, dragging his lover to the stern and leaning over the railing. "I love the water…" He pointed excitedly and grinned. "Look, jellyfish!" Dante laughed lightly and let Nero's hand go, moving behind him and resting his chin on the teen's shoulder. Nero's breathing hitched slightly. What if people saw them? Arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his momentary worry was cut down by the reassurance of a solid body pressing against his back.

"Love you." Lips pressed against his cold neck and Nero shivered from the surprising sensation.

Hot breath washed over his collarbone as Dante rested against him and stared out into the foggy water. "What's gotten in to you?" Nero asked quietly. He was surprised at how gentle the elder hunter was being but he didn't protest it.

Dante shrugged and let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Wish I could tell ya, kid." Massive gears were turning like crazy in his head and once they got out of Pacifica he would-

"Hey Dante…what is that?" He opened his eyes and stared over Nero's shoulder, eyes widening.

"The fuck…" He let go of the inviting waist and stood before the built in binoculars on the railing, putting a quarter in and crouching to look through them. "Nero, jesus christ. Come look at this."

The teen moved infront of Dante and peered through the binoculars. A gasp escaped his lips. "What the hell is going on? Is that a fire?"

"Nero, we needa get back to the lower deck." He felt a hand tug roughly at his wrist but he stayed put, staring through the binoculars as if he were hypnotized.

"But Dante-"

"Now, Nero!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him as he was spun around roughly and forced towards the bow. A black fog was moving in from the port side and swirling red masses seemed to be watching everyone on the ferry. In a slow blur they managed to push their way through the frantic crowd and back down to the cars. Apparently they were the only ones with common sense enough to leave the upper deck as it was deserted. "Grab the weapons in the car. We won't be driving off this ship."

**So this chapter is kind of short and ends at a bit of a cliffhanger. I came up with Hyperion in my other story The Path and thought it would be cool to keep. I know it's not an actual DMC weapon but it sounds cool, right?!?!? Right. : ) So any way, the next chapter might take me a bit since I update both stories at the same time and I'm having issues with the sex in The Path. I'm starting on a sequel to A Half Devil's Desire and hopefully a few of you will be interested. : ) Thanks for reading, and please please please review.**

**3 Prod Z**


	9. Our Diabolikal Rapture

**Sooner than I thought because I pretty much wrote this chapter in just a few hours but I don't think it seems rushed. I actually really like this chapter and it was a lot of fun packing so much action into one chapter. Looking forward to the next one so please review when you're done! : ) On with the killing!**

"_**Nero, we needa get back to the lower deck." He felt a hand tug roughly at his wrist but he stayed put, staring through the binoculars as if he were hypnotized. **_

"_**But Dante-"**_

"_**Now, Nero!" Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him as he was spun around roughly and forced towards the bow. A black fog was moving in from the port side and swirling red masses seemed to be watching everyone on the ferry. In a slow blur they managed to push their way through the frantic crowd and back down to the cars. Apparently they were the only ones with common sense enough to leave the upper deck as it was deserted. "Grab the weapons in the car. We won't be driving off this ship."**_

**Chapter 9-Our Diabolikal Rapture**

"So what do we do?" Nero asked as Dante pulled out the excess weapons and began strapping them on his body. He grunted, lifting a collapsable rocket launcher and strapping it just to the right side of Red Queen.

"We fight until the ship reaches Pacifica then kill the rest of those bastards."

"They're opening a Hell Gate."

The elder stopped his movements, slamming the trunk shut and raising a brow as a Chaos Blade rested on his shoulder. "And how the fuck do you know that?"

Nero strapped Cerberus to his side and glanced towards the bow of the boat. The black mass seemed to be enveloping the ship with a quiet intensity. "Why else would the fucking town be on fire? Those demons have gotten out of hand and the church is to blame…if there's even a church left." Dante opened his mouth as a question formed on his tongue but an ear wrenching howl broke the momentary silence. "We gotta stop those things while we can!" He turned from the elder slayer and began sprinting towards the stern. Humans were panicking and some were dead; blood was spread in messy clots around the boat.

"Nero wait!" Dante screamed as the boy jumped off the railing towards a cluster of shadows. "I haven't told you about-"

The kid pulled his trigger and Hyperion jolted his arm with magnificent force and sent Nero flying back into him. They slammed into the deck and groaned, Nero rolling off him and grimacing. His shoulder was on fire and nothing had come out of the barrel. He hoped Blue Rose wasn't jammed. "What the fuck?!" He screamed as Dante holstered his weapons and gripped Nero's upper shoulder and bicep.

"This is gonna hurt." With gritting force he shoved the ball of Nero's arm back into the socket of his shoulder. The teen bit back a loud cry and clenched his eyes shut. "Make sure Hyperion is screwed on all the way." He hefted Nero's gun from the ground and gripped it tightly, turning the cylinder until the metal squeaked and it refused to move anymore. "Now go kick some ass." He pulled Ebony and Ivory from his lower back and turned to fire off two shots at a crowd of shadows on the starboard side. The recoil made his body tremble slightly but he moved forward and fired off more shots.

Nero growled at his back but ignored the pain and repeated his previous move. The shadow enveloped him as he hiked into the sky and squeezed the trigger. The recoil was much smaller, sending just a slight shock through his system as a bright burst of light shot from the double barrel. An inhuman scream sounded from the mouthless shadow as the light burst absorbed it. "Holy shit…" He murmurmed, grinning devilishly as he danced after more shadows and fired off uncounted rounds.

The ferry neared the docks at an alarming rate and Dante knew the crash would be horrific. Most of the shadows were gone except for two that had escaped off the boat and flew into Fortuna. Dante watched in slowed horror as the stern moved towards the wooden docks…just meters to go. "Get down!" He dived halfway across the deck and pushed Nero down, landing protectively on top of the youth.

Metal screeched and wood splintered loudly as the ferry crashed into the docks. The boat shifted too quickly, skidding onto dry land and toppling to its side. The slayers slid off the broken deck, grasping for each other and something to hold onto but to no avail.

Nero hit the ground first, landing roughly on his left side as Blue rose slid out of his hand. "Dante!" His eyes widened as he looked up. The elder was atleast twenty feet above him still clingly for dear life to the deck of the overturned ship. Lusts were crawling slowly from the Fortuna forest and moved towards them with a hungry desire. Nero pushed himself up from the ground, sliding Blue Rose away and tugging Red Queen from his back.

Dante watched the kid rev his sword's engine thoroughly, digging the tip into the firm ground as demons neared him. As much as he would have liked to stay on the ship and possibly recue his car, Dante knew his choice was easy. He let go of the railing and flipped through the air, swinging Rebellion out to the side and slicing the head off an oncoming Arachne that shot a sticky web at him. He landed on the ground in a cloud of dust and smirked with satisfaction. "Let's rock!"

He ran up the side of the deck, flipping off and onto the back of a lust that decided to get a little too close to Nero for his liking. They cut their way through the oncoming masses, quickly becoming covered in sticky blood and smelly innards. "Dante, into the forest!" Nero shouted over the roar of protesting and half dead demons. He followed the kid and sliced his way through the masses. The lower level demons were dying off quickly and they finally had a moment to breath,making their way through the thick forrest. "I can smell the smoke from here." Nero scrunched his nose up and swiped a hand in front of his face.

"This is bad Nero. This is real fucking bad." They got to Fortuna,the front gates had been blown open and the gaurds were just bloody stumps in a pair of boots. Masses of black smoke poured towards them from the broken white cathedral and just down the road were loads of demons. "Ho-ly shit. Will ya take a look at that?" Dante gazed up at the seemingly upside down volcanic cloud mass that swirled over the Cathedral. "Seems like we got our work cut out for us." He murmured, Nero let out a low whistle beside him and swung his one sided blade in an arc.

"Let's go." Nero began forward as shadow demons floated out of the broken church doors and glared angrily at him. He pulled Blue Rose from the hip holster, placed Red Queen on his back and checked to see that Hyperion was tightly secured to the barrel. Nero ran quickly towards the devils with Dante hot on his heels, guns already blazing a pure white light at the demons. They howled in momentary agony but one managed to dodge Dante's aim. "Oh no you don't!" Nero growled as it began to float backwards. They had reached the innards of the church and Nero ran quickly, kicking off a pew up into the air. He somehow collided with the shadow and its tentacles reached out to wrap around him. "Suck on this you bastard!" He screamed, jamming Blue Rose into the beast's temple and pulling the trigger.

It errupted in brilliant white light and shredded almost instantly. Nero fell with a rough thud to the blood littered ground and groaned as he rolled to stand up. "Not so fast, demon boy." Some…thing…growled behind him. A foot jammed into the center of his back and Nero fell back down. Blue rose was kicked from his grip and the boots moved to stand on his outstretched hands. "Excellent, I was beginning to wonder if you would come back here. Fantastic timing though."

In a painful effort, Nero craned his neck to catch a glimps of his attacker. All he could see was a pair of dark boots with spotless white pants tucked into them. His eyes became wide. "Credo?!"

"A bit slow on the uptake I see." Credo waved his hand to the two shadow demons pinning Dante to the wall and they moved forward. More tentacles slid out of their dark bodies and grasped Nero as Credo moved off him.

"Bastard! Let him go! This has nothing to do with Dante!" Nero squirmed and screamed in the tight grasp as his weapons were removed and piled in a corner.

Credo chuckled and turned his back on them as he began to walk towards the cathedral's stage. "But of course it does. It has something to do with all of you."

Nero stopped squirming for a moment. "_All_ of us?"

"Yes, all of you." Cerdo smirked evilly at him over his shoulder and the crowd of demons near the stage parted.

The teen gasped harshly and his movements ceased as he stared up at the stage. "Vergil!" The boy's former lover was in a kind of stock, wrists locked in a devil arm beside his head as he kneeled over an alter. "What the fuck are you doing to him?!" Nero was panicking slightly as a robed man stepped closer and held a glistening scyth in the air.

"This I will do to all of you. Blood of three powerful demons must be spilt to open this hell gate. In your triggered forms this should work quite nicely." Credo grinned and reached into his white robes, pulling out a gold amulet with a red jewel in the center.

"Give that back you lowly bastard!" Vergil screamed as his face contorted in a mask of fury as he gazed at it.

With a shake of his head Credo moved towards a captive Dante and slid his hand under his buckled shirt, pulling the silvered amulet from his chest. "No, I don't think I will." He shook his head as if in thought and motioned for four frost demons to move. They came forward and clasped the same devil arm manacles around Dante and Nero, threading a chain through the floor that attached to them. They were on either side of Vergil, upper bodies hanging tightly over the pitted marble altar. "But what I will do is kill you and use your mother's amulets to open this gate. Thanks for coming by, sorry you won't be here to see the end of the show."

He turned on heel, holding both amulets and striding to the other end of the stage where a gold plated throne seemed to glow softly.

"Dante, what are we gonna do now?" Nero craned his head with difficulty and flexed his Bringer but the stocks refused to give.

The elder growled as the black-robed man glowered down at him. "I'm thinkin' kid. Gimme a minute."

"We don't have a minute, brother." Vergil's voice was subdued and they followed his eyes to the doors. Fire began to engluf the front of building and demons were shrieking in delight.

"Bring down the executioner!" They heard Credo shout from the other side and a white robed woman began towards them. A hood covered her face but her shape was definitely feminine as she sauntered up the short set of stairs and let a glowing purple devil arm rest against her shoulder.

"Oh God…" Nero heard himself murmur as she stood before the altar and pushed the hood back.

"Sweet Jesus mother of god!" Dante was nearly in shock as he stared up at Kyrie's pale face. She glared down at them, gripping the handle of the glowing sword.

"Let's leave god out of this one, shall we?" Her voice was soft and sweet as ever but Nero heard a threat of menace behind her sing songy-ness.

"Kyrie…what the fuck?!" Nero was practically panicking and struggled deftly to get out of the stocks. It wasn't working. "Why are you doing this?"

She set the sword down a moment and pulled on long white gloves. "Why do you think the Order kept you? You were only important to open a hell gate, Nero."

"B-but you kicked me out…" He was so fucking confused his brain was woozy.

"I couldn't have you here while we rallied the troops, and your little coming out scene was a perfect excuse." She minutely adjusted the gloves and tucked them up into the long sleeves.

His brow furrowed further. "But you're human. I would've known if you were-"

"A demon?" She giggled daintily and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh Nero…once I open the hell gate I can become a demon and have all the power I've ever wanted."

Dante growled. "Jesus Christ it's another Arkham. You're a fucking psycho, ya know that lady?" Before he knew what was happening a dirt brown boot slammed directly into his face. "Arghh…" Dante bit back a groan as blood pooled from his broken nose.

"You won't speak to my sister that way." Credo leered at him and wiped the bottom of his boot off on the step. "Now shut that filthy trap you call a mouth and let's get on with it." He turned to a thick iron stove they hadn't noticed before. Flames licked out through the opening as the small door was pulled open and a heated iron pot was removed from the coals. Credo lifted the amulets and dropped them in, chains and all.

"Hey! What are you doing with those?!" Dante struggled to stand but the chain bolted through the floor only gave him limited movement.

"You don't need to worry about that…you'll be dead before they're used." The pot was placed back in the stove with three foot tongs and the door was closed. "Nero on the other hand…you'll live long enough to see this put to use and watch your little boyfriend die."

"Credo, enough stalling." Kyrie strode over to him slowly and kissed his cheek, running a hand suggestively down the center of his chest. Nero and Dante grimaced but Vergil hardly noticed, an idea slowly forming in his mind as he looked closely at the inscriptions on the demon stocks holding him.

"Dante," He whispered softly as Credo and Kyrie flirted creepily with each other. "Say the words on your stocks."

"Wha?" His brother turned awkwardly to stare at Vergil.

"Say the words on your stocks." He repeated in a low but firm voice. Dante gave him a questioning glance and his eyebrow rose. Vergil growled. He really didn't have time for his little brother's pestering gaze. "Just. Do it." Dante's eyes widened slightly and he quickly began to scan the inscription. Vergil turned to Nero but the boy seemed to be figuring things out for himself and was studying the dark letters chiseled in the demonic marble.

"Be good, boys. We'll be back in a moment." Kyrie grabbed Credo's hand and left a few oblivious demons to watch over the white haired men.

"Oh that's just gross." Dante muttered, listening to an awkward moan from behind a charred curtain.

"Dante! Hurry up and figure out the name on your stocks!" Vergil hissed at his brother and clenched his fists.

"Name-?"

Dante was cut off as Nero made a sound of achievement and stretched as far as he could over the altar. "Anung Un Rama." The black marble stocks began to crack and small pieces fell off into the pitted altar. Finally, three massive chunks that surrounded his neck and wrists creaked with force and blasted apart. Nero was glowing a dark purple much like the sword that lay on the steps in front of him.

Dante was getting the idea and studied the carved letters as Vergil cleared his throat and leant forward. "Anchehon Thy Omurnon." His black marble cracked in the same way Nero's did, groaning with power before exploding in shards and angry dust. He was free! "I believe I prefer my non-demonic name." He said with a sniff and brushed dust from his jacket.

"So the thing on my stocks is my demon name? How the fuck did they figure that out? And where did these come from?!" Dante was still on his knees and Vergil wondered momentarily if his brother was dropped on his head as a child…or ate paint chips.

"Dante, will you shut the hell up and say it? That's the only thing keeping you in the stock."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible before clearing his throat. "Nildas Le Enattin." His stocks copied the first two and blew apart in a cloud of smut dust. It covered half his face and Nero chuckled. He looked so cute.

"Genltemen, shall we?" Vergil waved towards the demons who finally noticed they had escaped the restraints.

"Oh yeah, huh." Nero swung around, grabbing the purple sword from the floor and swiping it easily through the air. "C'mon fuckers, show me what you're made of." He grinned and the glowing increased, shrouding his entire body as if he had triggered already.

"What the fuck is happening to him?" Dante asked as deep lavender horns began to grow rapidly from Nero's forehead, long and pointed in a curled design. The kid seemed not to notice as the top of the cathedral blew off and the volcanic clouds opened the sky. Dante watched the boy in obscure fascination whilst Vergil ignored it and grabbed his own weapons, easily dispatching demons with calculated movements. A swirling ball of fire formed between the aforementioned horns above Nero's head as a crevice formed just under the altar.

"Move!" Dante shoved Vergil away from the quickly forming hole and grabbed up his weaponry, quickly strapping them to their rightful places as the floor opened up and a pillar rose like Goliath. It was solid black marble and ascended quickly. The rumbling alerted the, ahem, busy couple behind the charred curtain and they rushed out with disassembled clothing.

"What are you doing?!" Kyrie screamed as the pillar stopped moving and settled with a loud thud. It rose easily through the opened ceiling and into the center of the swirling volcanic cloud.

"Nero, this is where you come in." The demons had all been slain and Vergil stood wiping his brow as he stared at the two holes in the solid black pillar. One was about the size of a baseball but the hole on the right was much bigger. It was an oddly shaped hole, not perfectly round with and odd triangular shape cut out of one side.

The teen's eyes widened and he looked down at his Bringer which was pulsating a bright purple. The triangular cut in the stone matched to his arm if he slid it into the hole…everything was coming together so fast he barely had time to think as Dante shoved him forward and out of the way of Credo's double edge blade, taking it to the chest himself.

"Nero, don't let me down." He spat as blood curled languidly from his lips and slipped down his chin.

Shadow demons appeared once agains from the walls and held Vergil in place as Credo shoved the blade deeper and out of Dante's back. With a blood curdling laugh he turned to Nero as the elder slaying fell to his knees and the skin around his wound began to blacken. "You have a choice Nero. Either do as I say and save your lover, or place your arm in that hole to save the world and watch Dante die." He glanced over his shoulder to the bleeding man. "I suggest you choose quickly."

**Alrighty. Chapter 9. I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Possibly one of my favorite chapters of all the stories I've written. Please read and review, I really enjoy your comments. : )**


	10. You Are The One

"_**Nero, don't let me down." He spat as blood curled languidly from his lips and slipped down his chin. **_

_**Shadow demons appeared once agains from the walls and held Vergil in place as Credo shoved the blade deeper and out of Dante's back. With a blood curdling laugh he turned to Nero as the elder slaying fell to his knees and the skin around his wound began to blacken. "You have a choice Nero. Either do as I say and save your lover, or place your arm in that hole to save the world and watch Dante die." He glanced over his shoulder to the bleeding man. "I suggest you choose quickly."**_

**Chapter 10-You are the One**

Nero's head was spinning insanely fast as options ran through his head. There had to be something he could do. Anything! "Nero!" He turned to the familiar voice of Vergil as he hung in the air, suspended by the shadows that Nero knew were achingly familiar. "Do it! Put your hand in the tower! Don't worry about Dante now!"

Nero's face scrunched in confusion. How could Vergil say that?! Dante was his fucking brother! He had to have something planned if he was telling the kid to save the rest of the world and worry about his own tiny world later. He began walking towards the pillar with wary anticipation when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked past Credo and saw that Vergil Had Ebony in his coat and was working his arm out of a shadow demon's hold. "Don't do it. Live up to your full potential, Nero! You can rule this world with that sacred power your arm carries. Do it with Dante at your side." He leant in close to Nero's ear. "I can save him." The teen looked down at said arm and clenched his Bringer as the plates pulsated a bright purple. He felt the weight of the lavender horns on his head and the heat of the fire ball.

He could.

He could take over the world with Dante at his side. He could take revenge on all the people who fucked him over. He could change fate in it's tracks and utilize his laughed at power to it's fullest potential.

He could.

It was so tempting.

He could.

But he wouldn't.

With an angry growl he pulled the purple devil arm and stabbed it through Credo's abdomen. The dark haired man pulled back in surprise and Nero could hear a garbled laugh come from his slowly dying lover. "Fuck you and your power Credo." He pulled the blade up with brute force and it slashed through his shoulder. The bloody gap split open and his intestines began to slip to the ground. Credo's knees buckled under him as blood stained the white robes and in an agonizingly slow frame, he fell to the crimson floor.

"CREDO!" Kyrie was screaming beside th altar and a blinding flash of white errupted at Nero's left side. He shielded his eyes with his forearm as Vergil landed deftly on the balls of his feet and twirled Ebony between his fingers.

"Do it now; I'll take care of the girl." He growled and lunged forward, tackling Kyrie to the ground. Vergil swooped down, dropping Ebony beside his brother and grabbing up Yamato as his shoulder met with the singer's stomach. She let out a surprised yelp as the half devil pinned her to the dirty floor and snapped his teeth. "You sick bitch." He snarled, swiftly slicing her head off with Yamato in one clean cut. Blood spurted from the gaping wound and he wished her pain had lasted longer but time was limited and the faster he got to Dante the faster his brother would be saved.

Meanwhile, Nero stood hesitantly at the pillar and clenched both fists. His demonic name was carved deeply into the marble in dark lettering and he had a feeling it would come into play atleast once more. He gripped the purple horns on his head tightly with both hands and closed his eyes, a grimace gracing his features. "I won't be a demon!" He screamed, roaring with anger as he pulled down fiercly and broke the horns off with an ear wrenching snap.

The fireballs between them sputtered and spun wildly before dissapearing into thin air. The jagged parts left over on his head throbbed dully but he ignored the pain, dropped the spikes and clenched his fists as he faced the pillar.

His left hand slid in with ease and the first half of his name lit up like a bright light pin board. He wanted to chuckle at the memory of those plastic little knobs but pushed the thought from his head and focused. With a deep sigh, Nero clenched his Devil Bringer and slid it into the obscured hole. The large scaled portion at his elbow fit snuggly with the cut out triangular piece and the stone seemed to squeezed his arm tightly. The rest of the lettering lit up in a pure white light and pulsed dully.

Nero clenched his teeth and looked up as his arms became stuck fast in the living pillar. The volcanic mass swirled quickly around the top of the pillar and seemed to descend slowly towards the cathedral. Towards the Earth. It wanted to swallow them whole. "Nero! Say your name! Say your fucking name or we're done for!" Vergil was crouched over Dante and held something with a dark blue glow over his chest.

Nero craned his neck to watch but the elder twin's words snapped him back to reality. With a shake of his head Nero let out a shaky sigh. "Anung…Un Rama…" He held his breath and the white scrolled letters burned a fierce lilac color. The pillar around his arms screamed in protest as a blinding lavender light shot from the top of it and into the dark clouds. And Earth shattering roar made him cry out and duck his head, hands still trapped fast in the pillar that seemed to be milking power from his arm.

Was Vergil playing with them the whole time? Was he trying to open another hell gate? Why was he so eager for Nero to do this?! The clouds above him seemed to swirl faster and faster but they weren't coming any closer for the time being. Nero's head was swimming and his arm began to hurt. The rock was sucking life from him, he could feel it.

The teen fought to stay concious as he began to hyperventilate and his stomach became woozy. "Nero! You have to stay awake!" He could hear a familiar gravelly voice behind him and he tried to turn around. _'Is that Dante? But…Dante…stabbed and I…so…fuuuuuuuuck…'_ His train of thought tapered off as his vision blinked in and out…his knees began to shake. Soon there would be nothing left in him to fight off the rest of the demons in town. "It's almost _*cough*_ done! Just stay awake Nero!" _'Dante?! I..stay awake…see him…Dante.' _Nero blinked and shook his head, looking straight up as the white pillar of light enveloped the black clouds. It was turning an intense white and the left over demons inside the cathedral were screeching.

Some began to implode on them selves, smattering the walls and eerie black with intestine and blood. He had to stay awake, had to save Dante. Save the world. Yes, he had to save the world. But would the world have meaning to him with out the elder slayer? No. "V-Vergil!" He managed to scream though his voice was rather rakish and hoarse. "You h-have to save Dante! Vergil I can't do it alone…" He felt hot tears pour down his face and a dark tunnel lowered over his pupils. He saw only in tunnel vision the swirling light mass that began to condense like a tornado…only upside down and pulsating white.

Nero clenched his teeth and his vision blinked out for a moment. His tired head wouldn't let him hold a coherent thought anymroe and he could only say one thing before his knees buckled, "Dante…" and he fell to his knees. His arms stuck fast in the pulsating rock, he leant back and let his head roll limply. His eyes glazed over as he stared straight up.

The swirling clouds condense and in a moment of pure, blissful silence, blew apart like a dying star. A shockwave ripped through the cathedral and blew Vergil into a wall. Dante slid further on the floor and Nero merely shook in his stuck spot. _'…done…' _Was the only thought he had as his eye sight went black, his heart slowed, Nero felt the blood in his veins thicken and stop flowing. He didn't care. Vergil was going to save Dante and the rest of the world was safe.

He let his body go limp against the pillar and the holes widened minutely, letting his arms slip out and allowing him to fall and roll down the stairs.

***

Dante woke up just minutes after the shockwave. Vergil had somehow snuck a blue orb into the cathedral before he was captured by Kyrie and Credo, managing to shove it into Dante's chest as Nero was saving the rest of the world. His head was throbbing slightly as he rolled and coughed, pushing himself up from the ground. Vergil was leaning against a wall and obviously breathing so Dante bypassed him and stumbled to Nero's side.

He knelt down, brushing debris from the boy's face and ran a thumb over his lips. "Nero, you did it." He pulled the boy into his lap as voices rose outside the charred and mostly destroyed cathedral. He heard Vergil stir behind him and let his brother gather their weapons. "Nero…I love you." His fingers pushed agaisnt the boy's neck searching for a pulse. Searching for any sign his love had been rescued. No breathing. No pulse. Dante stuttered a breath and leant over the boy, clutching his head tightly as his lips met the boy's ear.

***

Something stirred in his chest minutely. Nero felt his head squeeze in on his brain. When did his skull get so _small_?! He felt his Bringer twitch and heat up so intensly he felt it would burst into flame. Involuntarily, his lungs inflated and his chest rose with pain. "Dante…" He breathed, eyes opening to find the elder slayer grinning down at him with tears in his eyes. His blood began to flow though somewhat thickly. His head throbbed but he was alive and so was Dante. Nero's chest was on fire but he had to know… "In the dark…I heard your voice." His vocal chords were shaky and his breath was rasped. "What did you say?"

Dante leant closer to him and looked his in the eye, running a hand through the boy's hair as the formerly unshed tears slid slowly down his cheeks and fell onto Nero's jacket. "I said- "Hey you, on the other side…let him go. Because for him-"" His voice hitched and Dante had to swallow the thick knot in his throat. ""For him I will cross over…and then you'll be sorry.""

Nero let out a shaky laugh and bit his lip, bringing his hand around the back of Dante's head and pulling him closer. Their lips met tentatively at first but Nero needed more. Dante was alive and he needed so much more! His tongue danced over the elder's bottom lip and he sucked it into his mouth, biting down roughly and slurping the blood greedily. Dante's hands groped him hard and pulled him up, cupping the back of his head as slid his tongue into Nero's mouth. He tasted like the filling in a raspberry Ghiradelli square…Dante savored it.

"As much as I love a touching moment, we really should be going before this building collapses in on us." Vergil's calculated voice made them break apart with a sigh and a small chuckle from Dante.

"He's right you know."

"I know." Nero nodded as Dante helped him up. "Take me home, Dante." To his embarassment, Dante lifted him bridal style as Vergil collected their weapons and they strolled out of the church. If Nero wasn't so exhausted from all the energy the damnable pillar sucked out of him he would have protested being carried like a damsal in distress. Right now though he merely wanted to curl up with Dante in bed and go to sleep…maybe have a pizza and a shower after he wakes up. In that order.

"You've saved us, thank you!" The towns people had begun to pour back into the streets and were slowly beginning to clean up the rubble. Dead demons were beginning to dissintegrate into grey ash and blow away in the wind that began to pick up. The sky was dark with threatening rain but the ominous clouds of death were gone with that last shock wave.

The marble pillar had slowly but surely slunk back into the ground with a sickening thud but left a large hole in the ground. The cathedral would have to be rebuilt; it wasn't worth saving after being nearly destroyed a second time. That's it. The town was saved. A second time. Nero was fucking exhausted and now that everything was said and done he felt a calming darkness wash over his eyes. "Dante…" He sighed, nuzzling the elder's neck and letting his eyes slide close.

***

Dante smirked down at Nero as the kid's breathing evened out and his eyes closed contentedly. He knew Nero would be exhausted after that rock sucked nearly all the Trigger energy from his arm. And he didn't mind it at all since he got to carry the kid. Nero was warm and loving…even when his spit fire temper was the only thing showing. That was something Dante loved the most about him. He was so passionate.

"Dante, we should get going. The town can clean itself up." Vergil broke his train of thought and a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

The younger twin smiled at him and felt tears prick the backs of his eyes. _'I'm such a fucking pussy.' _"Thank you, Vergil. For everything. I-I'm sorry I hurt you."

With a smiled the elder twin shook his head and lead Dante slowly out of the city and into the deep pitted woods. "I'm fine now, Dante. I just needed some time alone. Nero was willing to die for you and for that I'm grateful…you deserve each other." They strode slowly to the woods and stopped when they reached the upshored ferry and ruined dock.

"Um, Vergil…how are we getting back home?"

**I am officially in love with this story. I really like the whole hellboy aspect and just as a disclaimer, I don't own that either. ; ) Don't worry, Vergil will get some love in the chapters to come but not from Nero or Dante so don't get all panicky. I wrote this at three am while my cramps kill my uterus. Please read and review and by the way, happy late new years!**

**3 Prod Z**


	11. Vampire Heart

_**With a smile the elder twin shook his head and lead Dante slowly out of the city and into the deep pitted woods. "I'm fine now, Dante. I just needed some time alone.…you deserve each other." They strode slowly to the woods and stopped when they reached the upshored ferry and ruined dock.**_

"_**Um, Vergil…how are we getting back home?"**_

**Chapter 11-Vampire Heart**

"I don't think there's another ferry…we'll take my car across the bridge. It's an hour and a half walk but with all that pizza you eat I think you need it." Dante let out a low chuckle and shook hair out of his eyes. He followed Vergil to the dirt path and began walking side by side.

"Aw Verg, don't be jealous."

Said twin snorted. "Jealous of what? Your unhealthy girth?" Dante rolled his eyes and stopped walking, Vergil pausing just a few meters ahead of him. "Don't be a child I was joking."

"Shh…you hear that?" They listened closely for a moment. "It sounds like…a car." They turned towards the broken down gates of Fortuna as an engine purred softly and a silver Vette appeared nearly out of the blue. It slowed beside them , heading the same way they were going.

"Need a ride?" The window rolled down to reveal a man that couldn't have been much older than the twins, with long blond hair mostly pushed back and dark golden eyes.

Vergil leant towards him, forearm resting on the top of the car. "How far are you going?"

He smirked and the thin, white silk scarf around his neck shifted minutely. "As far as I need to."

"We only needa get to the Washington Bridge. Our car is parked there." Dante interjected and shifted the teen's body. Nero may be slim but damn if he didn't have muscle; the boy was heavy!

He glanced at them; eyes lingering on Vergil for a moment before he pressed a button and three soft clicks were heard. "Climb in." Vergil slid into the front seat as Dante gingerly opened the back door and sat down; Nero's head resting in his lap as he breathed evenly. The tinted windows made it dark in the already cramped backseat. Dante didn't mind and ran a hand aimlessly through Nero's soft hair as he watched Vergil closely. His brother's eyes didn't stay away from the new comer sor more than a few moments.

Seriously? He was into someone already? Dante sighed wearily and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Like it was his business anyway. He let his head drop back limply and his eyes closed. It would be a bit before they got to the bridge and he was gonna get shut eye while he could.

***

Meanwhile Vergil swallowed thickly and glanced over at their driver. The man's hair was a shimmering gold, all pushed back from his face except for a thick clump of bangs over the right side of his face. His eyes were piercing and lips full; skin the color of heated corn silk. The collar of his green jacket was pulled up to the back of his head and trimmed in gold. It came down to mid chest, pulled down tightly over a scorpion abdomen plate that looked to be a demonic golden metal.

A thick red, velvet belt was wide over his hips but slimmed down when it met the gold clasp of his belt. He wore dark pants tucked into nobleman's boots and his hands were fit into crimson decorated knuckle gloves. He looked vaguely familiar for some reason and Vergil tried to picture what weapon he would use in a fight.

That man was more appealing than anything Vergil had ever seen and he had only known him a few minutes. "You don't seem like the type to stare openly."

His voice broke through Vergil's thoughts and said man cleared his throat, looking straight through the windshield. "I apologize."

"No need. I suppose my attire is somewhat uncommon." He glanced sideways and his carmel eyes appraised Vergil closely. "Though neither is yours." Vergil smirked and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "Does your name coinside with your clothing?"

His eyebrow rose and he stole a quick look at the blond. "In all my years I've never met a Vergil, so I suppose it does."

"Vergil. Hm…" The way his name rolled off the other's lips made him take a deep breath and cross his arms. Not something he usually did. "If you care to know, I am Raphael."

The white haired man's eyes widened minutely. "Sorel?"

The car slowed down slightly. "You seem to know me but I think I would remember someone so…" He took a moment to rake his eyes over Vergil at an agonizingly slow rate. "…so appealing."

"I know where your daughter is. What were you doing in Fortuna?" They were quickly approaching the bridge and Raphael wasn't very eager to let Vergil leave just yet.

Raphael gasped. "How do you know Amy?"

"She's in Ostreinsburg. I met her just months ago… She was ill but alive." It was silent for a moment and Vergil took a deep breath before answering the unspoken question. "The Evil Seed has spread back to the castle."

Raphael steeled himself as the car slowed to a complete stop beside Vergil's black Delgado. "And Nightmare…what do you know of him?"

"Dead."

"Are you positive?"

Vergil turned in his seat and stared directly into Raphael's glossy gold orbs. "Yes." He could practically taste the next question before Raphael spoke.

"How do you know?"

He swallowed. "I killed him."

The blond stared at him incredulously. "Soul Edge-"

"And the Holy Stone are in a safe place. Even Abyss himself will have to fight through Hell to retrieve them."

Dante stirred in the back seat and snored softly. "No Nero…not the fuzzy ones…" Raphael let out a nervous laugh; a ruffle in his usually stony faced expression.

"If you want to reach Amy before trouble does I suggest you leave for Ostreinsbburg Castle as soon as possible. Tira has also been looking for Amy with the aid of the giant Astaroth." Vergil placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder and looked him square in the eye. "There may not be much time left."

The blond cleared his throat and nodded, seemingly calm on the outside but bursting on the inside at the knowledge of his adopted daughter being alive in Ostreinsburg. "I thank you Vergil…I wish you could accompany me on my quest but I see that wouldn't be possible."

It was quiet for a few minutes but Dante interjected with an audible sigh of irritation. "Just go with him, Verge. It's obvious you want to. Not like there's anything holding you here."

Vergil huffed with irritation and bristled at his brother's blunt statement. "Dante, you are such a bas-"

"Vergil," Raphael's smooth as silk voice broke his sentence in half and for once the elder twin didn't mind being interrupted. "Don't scold your brother if what he states is true." Their eyes met briefly before the blond looked into the back seat at a dozing Dante. "You wouldn't mind my stealing your brother away? I promise to bring him back to you in one piece."

Vergil had no words. He hardly listened to anything the other two were saying anymore. It was insane that in twenty minutes from saving Fortuna he had met Raphael Sorel and already was invited by the man himself to go on a mission to Ostreinsburg Castle. His head was spinning slowly and he knew that he wouldn't see Dante for quite sometime if he took this opportunity. That seemed to be a theme in his life.

Suddenly, the other men's voices broke through his head as Raphael made a realization. "You are the sons of Sparda." His eyes widened…for Raphael that means his pupils dilated minutely. "No wonder the name Vergil sounded familiar."

Dante leant forward and placed his hand on Vergil's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "Go with him…I'll find you again, Verge. We always find each other."

Nero shifted in his lap and groaned. "We there?" He pushed up and rubbed at his eyes. He was still exhausted and it was a chore just to stay awake.

"Yeah…c'mon kid. I'll drive, you can sleep." He opened the back door and pulled a bedraggled Nero out of the car, shutting the door.

He turned lazily and pointed at the silver Vette. "What about Vergil?"

Said man stepped out of the passenger side but the left the door open as he moved around to Nero and Dante. "I…" He had no words, staring Dante in the eye as hot tears pricked them. "I'll find you again Dante." He hugged his brother close, hands grasping tightly at the thick leather. Vergil felt like he was letting a part of himself go.

"I know you will." Dante gave him a hard kiss on the cheek and rubbed his arm as Vergil turned to the youth.

"Vergil…where are you going?" Nero's head was foggy and his vision was blurred. He could see two of Vergil. Or was one of them Dante? He couldn't tell any more.

The elder twin pulled him into a tight hug and sighed deeply. He would miss this boy. "I'm going with Raphael to Ostreinsburg…we'll meet again Nero. I promise…I'll miss you." Nero held onto him too tightly, not letting Vergil go.

"Is this because of me?" His vision blurred further as tears formed in his eyes. "Are you leaving because of me? Please Vergil…" He had no idea what was going on but now he was clinging tightly to Vergil and salty water was pouring down his face.

"It has nothing to do with you, Nero." He cooed softly and pulled Nero's fists from his torn and dirtied jacket. Dante took the crying boy into his arms with an amused grin. "Dante…make sure he has no head trauma. Those horn remnants should be gone in the next few days." He gave his younger twin one last assuring nod and climbed into the car.

Dante watched after him, the silver Vette speeding off as the window opened and Raphael gave him a one handed wave. Nero was still sobbing into his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around the teen's waist. "Nero, why are you crying?" He tilted the younger man's chin up and his eye brow rose.

A sniffle and his lower lip trembled. "I-I don't know…"

Dante laughed and slid him into Vergil's car, glad he had the sense to pocket his brother's keys. "Babe, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home." Nero stretched in the seat and reclined until it was nearly horizontal, sighing with a deep yawn.

"Mkay…" The car was an ancient, midnight blue Buick. Not like Vergil at all but Dante figured his brother probably stole it. Like he cared. With a yawn and a stretch he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

***

Nero was having the worst dream.

_He struggled deftly in his sleep and watch as a man approached Dante with hate in his eyes. No, not Dante. Vergil. The man had long red hair blowing away from his face in the high wind at the top of a pillar. A thick scar ran down the left side of his face and his eyes sparkled with magic. He wasn't walking, but floating just above the marred floor that looked strangly like an eye._

"_You have done well. This will be my first battle in ages." The man's voice reverberated as he lifted up into the sky and brought his arms out wide. One hand glowed an intense icy blue and the other lit up like the sun. "You are a worthy oppoenent." Twin swords appeared like magic in his hands and his clawed gauntlets lit up as he descended towards Vergil with a glory roar._

"VERGIL!" Nero screamed and jolted upright, slamming his foregead into the dashboard by mistake. "Ah, fuck!" He cursed and rubbed at the sore spot.

The wheel jerked in Dante's hands as Nero shouted and bounced around in the front seat like a pinball. "The hell is your problem?" He growled, flipping someone off as they honked and passed him. He glanced sideways at the kid who was panting heavily and trembling slightly, rubbing at his forehead. "And why did you shout Vergil?"

Nero adjusted the seat and pulled the back of it up, sitting upright as his Bringer unconciously grasped at his chest. "What?" He panted and his brow knit together in confusion.

Dante grit his teeth in slight frustration as he pulled up to the gravel driveway and parked the car. "What were you dreaming about, Nero?" He asked slowly, trying to keep the jealousy from his voice.

"I-I'm not sure…it was weird. There was some guy on this really high pillar, type, thing and Vergil was there and this guy was like…demonic. He was glowing and flying and shit…Vergil was supposed to fight him." His eyes glazed over slightly and he stared at the dashboard. It was silent in the car and Nero took a deep breath. "I don't think it was a dream." Dante's eyebrow rose and he stared at the boy. "I think it was a premonition."

Dante sighed and opened his door. "You're probably right, but Vergil's a big boy. He can take care of himself." With that the elder slayer slipped out of the car and slammed the door shut, grabbing their weapons from the backseat and heading inside.

The youth sat dumbfounded for a moment before getting out of the car and following Dante inside. After about four and half hours of napping he was oddly awake and his devil trigger felt new and improved. "You okay old man?"

He stalked up to the house and closed the door behind them as Dante hung their gear on the wall. "I'm fine." He grumbled, unwilling to tell Nero he was sore that the kid was dreaming about Vergil instead of him. Weather it was a premonition or not…he was jealous. "I'm goin upstairs. Four hours of driving tends to make me tired." He turned towards the stairs and Nero recognized the tone of his voice.

'_Is that jealousy? He can't be jealous of Vergil…can he?'_ With a smirk Nero strode up behind him and wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, snuggling up to his back. "That's too bad…I'm wide awake." He pushed his hips forward and licked at Dante's neck, earning a low growl as the elder man leant back against him.

With Nero's lips on his skin and his hands pushing up under his shirt Dante had a tough decision. He sighed. "Just a quick nap…" He sighed and Nero glowered into his neck.

"Seriously Dante?" He let his hands slid out from under the shirt and peeled his mouth away from Dante's neck. "Fine then…I'll make dinner while you sleep."

The white haired slayer felt like kind of a dick but he _was_ tired. Nero would just have to wait.

**For those of you who play Soul Calibur you will know who Raphael and Amy are. For those of you who don't…well it doesn't really matter. Lol. That is going to be a separate story that's kind of crossover because Vergil will be on the mission with Raphael to Ostreinsburg. Anyway, please read and review. **

**3 Prod Z**


	12. One Last Time

Sorry this took so long and I'm sorry it's short. But my sequel will make up for it.

"_**Seriously Dante?" He let his hands slid out from under the shirt and peeled his mouth away from Dante's neck. "Fine then…I'll make dinner while you sleep." **_

_**The white haired slayer felt like kind of a dick but he was tired. Nero would just have to wait. **_

**Chapter 12-One Last Time**

Nero's head phones played _Fuzzy Blue Lights_ as he stirred a pot of white sauce and sprinkled in salt. He checked the clock and sighed. Dante had been upstairs nearly an hour and half and Nero was beginning to wonder if his lover had fallen into a pit. It was black as pitch outside; he wondered where Vergil was…what that premonition meant and who the hell that other guy was.

He shook his head and turned the volume up, getting the pot of noodles and pouring them into a colunder to strain them over the sink. Something hot and wet grabbed his ass and he jumped, smattering piping hot noodles over his, for some reason, bare chest. "Shit!" He threw the heated pot and colunder into the sink, shoving himself away from the counter and beginning to wipe the sticky gluten off his skin.

The headphones had dropped from his ears and Dante was laughing heartily behind him, leaning against the kitchen table. "Jumpy are we?"

Nero growled, grabbing a handful of noodle and throwing them at the squeaky clean devil slayer. "You're an asshole."

"Ah, but I'm your asshole, ne?" Nero couldn't hold back a small grin as the elder man stepped closer, brushing the noodles off his shoulder and wrapping his arms around the slim frame.

"True…" Dante smirked smugly pressed himself closer, nudging Nero's back into the counter as his lips descended to the boy's neck. "Dante," He whined, but just barely audible. "Dinner's going to get cold."

With a devilish smile, the elder nipped at the smooth skin and blew over the red mark. "We have a microwave." A low sigh escaped Nero's lips and he returned the passion, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and pulling the warm body closer. "Ah…" Dante groaned as nails dragged over his back and into his skin. His hands gripped the backs of Nero's thighs and he lifted the teen up, pushing him back onto the counter.

Nero's Bringer wrapped around the elder's neck, pulling him forward into a searing kiss with excitement and fervor. He had been waiting for this, and whether or not dinner was waiting, he would get Dante. Nero moaned against full lips and Dante swallowed the noise, pressing his bare chest flush to the teen's; eager to feel hot flesh under him. His calloused hands wormed under the waist band of Nero's pants and groped perfect, fleshy globes of ass. The teen moaned. "T-tell me what you wa-nt Dante…" He managed out through grit teeth.

How could he have been too tired for this earlier? It was an extreme guess to Dante as to why he had denied Nero before but it didn't matter now. The only thing he could think of was the firm body pressed between him and the kitchen cabinet, the low hum of their mingled breathing and the fast pace of his excited heart. "I-I want you." He tried to stifle the stutter in his voice but failed miserably when Nero bent his head down and sharp teeth took in a dusty nipple. "Ah…fuck." He groaned, threading his fingers through the soft locks of Nero's hair.

The teen led a wet trail down the chisled torso with some difficulty, grabbing at Dante's narrow hips to pull him inhumanly close. His fingers moved nimbly across the button fly and zipper, slipping his hand in to fondle the elder's cock lovingly. "Take your pants off." He murmured softly, teeth grazing the lobe of Dante's ear. Said slayer shivered involuntarily and moved back slightly.

"Yes sir…" He purred with an evil glint in his eye as he kicked his pants to the side of the kitchen. Nero smiled at the naked flesh and crooked a finger at his lover, beconing him closer. When Dante was within arms length the youth reached out, grasping the bare, hard flesh with tunneled fingers and began to tug. Dante grunted with approval and burried his face in the crook of Nero's neck; his own hands struggling with the clasp of Nero's pants.

Finally, with a fruitful cry his hand dug under the waistband and he cupped the kid's hard cock. He palmed the thick vein on the underside and rolled clear pre-cum over Nero's leaking head. Their moans mingled in the thick air as rain began to fall in from the open kitchen window and assault them relentlessly. Nero's back was quickly wetted and he shivered from the icy water; but nothing would deter him from having Dante fuck him on the counter.

"Ang….stop!" Said elder pleaded and pulled Nero's hand away. His release was coming much too close and he wanted to spill it all in the lithe boy. He gripped Nero's hips, tugging the denim jeans away and throwing them to the floor; boxers falling with them. The teen stared at him with glassy, lust filled eyes and he nearly came at that look. He placed two fingers at Nero's bottom lip and licked his own. "Suck."

The teen complied and swirled his tongue around the calloused digits, sucking harshly and smiling internally at the grunt from Dante. He let the wetted fingers slip from his mouth and kissed them lovingly, scooting forward on the counter so he mostly hung off the edge. Dante wrapped one arm securely around his uke and slid his fingers down Nero's spine to his puckered hole.

Tentatively, he slid one finger in and Nero hissed at the intruder. "Ung, more." He grunted, arms wrapped around Dante's shoulders as he pushed down on the hand. The teen purred as a second finger slipped somewhat easily in and curled, nudging the thin membrane of his prostate wall. "Dante!" He moaned like a whore but only the rain heard. "P-please…" He panted slightly, water beating harshly upon his back and washing over his tanned shoulders. Small droplets slipped over hard pectorals and sculpted abs.

Dante loved just staring at him, but the moment called for more than turning in a gooey brained moron and he wasn't one to pass up a moment like this. With a grunt he slipped his fingers from the tight heat and, a little grossly, spit in his palm to lube up his cock. With a sigh he pulled Nero off the counter and positioned the blunt head at the teen's entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked lowly, grazing his lips along the sharp jaw and smooth skin.

Nero stuttered for breath and bit his bottom lip in an attempt to quell the quiver of his voice. "Y-yes." His eyes were a dark shade of azure and Dante felt a chill run up his spine and fuck around with his brain. The kid would surely kill him. With out another word he gripped Nero's hips roughly and slowly impaled the frail looking boy on his turgid length. "Ah, Dante!" Nero grit his teeth and dug his claws into the elder's back; small rivulets of blood billowing down his spine.

Containing a grunt of his own the elder spun around, pinning Nero over the kitchen table and pulling out until just his head was concealed in the tight heat. "I love you." He whispered softly into the boy's ear and pushed in slowly, angling his hips upwards and reveling in the short cry bursting from Nero's chest.

With each thrust their pace increased, the cries became more garbled and the table began to squeak with protest. Nero arched his back and pressed his rain littered flesh to Dante's sweaty torso as a hot coil twisted in his stomach dramatically. "Dante…Dante…oh god, Dante!" He gave a chant of the elder's name, making said man pump furiously.

"Nero," He grunted as the teen bit at his collarbone and the smell of blood pooled in the air. "Come for me…" He moaned out and wrapped a taught fist around Nero's neglected dick. His calloused hand matched the timing of their thrusts and Nero mewled loudly, clenching his hands in the elder's hair.

"DANTE!" He screamed as thunder rolled and lightening struck with awesome force. Pearly cum covered their chest as the window shattered with an immediate boom of close thunder. They were sprayed with glass and water; blood droplets mixing with the pool of rain on the kitchen floor. Dante grunted and a low moan rumbled his chest. With a feral growl he came hard into the tight heat; his body shaking with his waves of release.

He collapsed with a moan of exhaustion as Nero's fingers brushed wet hair from his eyes and he chuckled lightly. The elder cracked an eye and glanced up from his spot on Nero's soggy chest. "What's so funny, punk?"

He smirked. "I think you've got glass in your back." His human hand slipped down Dante's back and a sharp pain jolted like a tiny spike through his skin. The hand reappeared, a two inch piece of bloodied glass held daintly between his fingers.

Dante purred. "You'll just have to fix me up then, won't you?" A devilish smirk played between them before Nero was attacked by swollen lips.

***

It had been nearly two weeks since the weird "visit" to Fortuna and Vergil's running away with the nobel Sorel son. Nero was relaxing on the couch, watching some random show on super computers that was quickly boring him to death. It had been pounding rain and storms solid with mild breaks in the thirty mile an hour winds. Dante was out on a simple mission taking out some hell hounds in a country bumpkin town just up north.

'_He needs to get the fuck back here before I go insane with boredom.' _Nero growled internally and stood up, tossing the remote to the couch and striding to the front window. He stared out at the grey sky and fat droplets of rain, hands on his hips as the familiar roar of Dante's engine made it's first appearance Nero grinned just as the phone rang. 'Ugh…if it's another mission I'm taking it.' He slammed a fist on the oak desk and smiled in triump as the phone shot up into the air. "Devil May Cry," He answered automatically as the front door slammed open with an ear wrenching boom of thunder.

Dante stood with a grin plastered on his face as he shook his hair out and dropped his equipment to the floor. "Honey, I'm home." He cooed sarcastically as Nero turned around slowly. His eyes were wide and he nearly dropped the phone as a voice on the other end shouted loudly. "What…" Dante trailed off and his eyebrow rose of its own accord.

With a heavy sigh he hung up the phone and stilled the quiver in his voice. "It's Vergil…we have two plane tickets to East China waiting in Sea/Tac."

**Alright, probably a bad place to cut it off and yes, I know it was short but for the purposes of my SEQUEL I had to leave it there. I'll make a note HERE when the sequel is POSTED. Please read and review, sorry it took so long.**


End file.
